Original Copies
by Musicat
Summary: Disillusioned with Sidious' rule, Vader searches for the truth to the tantalizing promise that he could keep his loved ones from dying. It leads him on a strange road - resurrection for Padme, redemption for himself, a lot of questions for Luke and Lei and a search for the last of the Jedi to finally bring balance to the force.
1. Prologue

**Original Copies**

Was _everything_ Palpatine promised him a lie?

Growing disillusionment with the Emperors rule has Vader spending hours searching for the truth of his master's most persuasive argument for the dark side - that Sith had the ability to stop their loved ones from dying. He could simply ask Sidius, but he wants neither his lies, nor to face the terrible truth that he gave himself away for nothing. So instead he studies - soul migration, cloning, Sith arts, Jedi arts, ancient force rituals. And that's how years later he ends up in a cloned body of Anakin Skywalker with a lightsaber held to his throat by his long dead wife.

**Prologue**

Vader did not agree with all of Sidious' laws all of the time. Frankly, not even most of the time. But he was his Master and the Empire only flowed efficiently when a single will controlled it. Vader was the enforcement of that will and nothing more, or less. His opinions did not matter. His thoughts did not merit consideration.

_But legalized slavery?_

Anger flared within him. And it was not his usual anger, the one that simmered constantly and fueled his actions. No, this was a righteous anger that bubbled up from inside. From a place that he usually tried to ignore. A place that screamed at him that yet again the institution he fought for was corrupt, the ideals he upheld were worthless, and that he had merely traded one corrupt master for another. All in a misguided search for power, peace and control.

Vader supposed it was time that he became the master, but he knew his own shortcomings. He was not a politician. So despite all of his misgivings he knew he could not build a better Empire than Palpatine. So he pushed the rebellious thoughts aside to a crowded corner of his mind that whispered tales of someone he knew who could have built a better galaxy. His mind pushed back with a traitorous vision of Chancellor Amidala ordering the abolishment of slavery throughout the known galaxy. This was followed by a fanciful vision of himself enforcing the edict with a light saber through may slavers' throats.

"How did your Master keep his loved ones from dying?"

He flinched at his unintentionally defiant tone though he knew Palpatine could neither see the flinch through his mask, nor hear his tone via his mechanized voice. He had meant to ask him his bidding. But instead the thought had popped up from that part of his brain he knew to be dangerous. He had made a point of never asking. She was dead and it had not mattered. But for some reason it mattered intensely now.

"Sith don't love my boy," cackled Palpatine in response.

It took years of covert research done behind his master's back to learn the truth. Truths gathered from Jedi holocrons, Sith artifacts, ancient paper and stone texts, and his own meditation with the Force.

The closet knowledge he found on cheating death came from an old Sith holocron that spoke on the art of transmigration of the soul. As a Sith art it was only meant to save oneself, or at least had only ever been used in that manner. Upon the point of dying you could transmit your force essence into another body. You just had to be powerful and desperate enough to do so, and be able to find a host that would not immediately push you out. He worried very little about that part.

The knowledge he truly valued came from an ancient text written long before the Jedi. Every life force left an imprint, a memory that lingers long after they died. There were stories of people who could draw their loved ones force essences back to them, even after death. They were corporeal enough to speak with them. In all the texts it was only possible between beings who loved each other. No wonder the Jedi had never mastered it. But in all his attempts he could never bring her back to him. Though a desperate hope remained. He convinced himself he only failed because of his own shame of his impairments. She could not love a machine. He could not do it because he truly did not want her to see him like this.

And that had led him to his next task.

It took him years before he found a cloner he could trust. One who was both talented and willing to come with him to his palace on Mustafar to carry on his work in secrecy. The cloner reassured him he could grow him a new body, identical to his own and carrying his own unique talents, and that it could be kept an empty vessel until he needed it.

He told Vader he could grow the Senator too, if he would be so kind to obtain a sample of her genetic code. The cloner bragged that he could teach her to be just like Amidala, but Vader declined the offer. Make her an empty vessel he ordered. For he would have her or no one by his side, a copy would not be sufficient. So he did the first thing to bring him true shame in a decade and stole genetic material from a corpse.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 - Darth and Anakin

Chapter 1 – Darth Vader / Anakin Skywalker

Darth Vader was rarely impressed. But he was today. Though whether with himself for seeing his project through or with the man who had made such impressive clones he was not entirely sure. He knew that he needed his privacy now though, for the final touches.

"Be gone now," he said, dismissing the man who had worked for him and lived in his home for the better part of a decade. The man only gaped for a moment before grabbing his final credits and walking away, not even bothering to collect his things from his room.

Vader waited until he heard the cloner's ship depart before walking toward the stasis chamber. He ran his finger over the glass and marveled that the two clones inside were perfect. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie both young and whole. And together. But still empty vessels waiting for him to complete them. He wondered again if it would truly work. He had tried in vain to draw the essence of Padme to him through the force. _Sith can't love. Jedi don't form attachments._ His only hope was that when he left Vader's body he could renounce the Sith within him, and any Jedi that remained. That he could love freely as his new whole self, and in doing so he could draw her back to this vessel.

It was a foolish hope of a foolish shell of a man and yet one he would not rationalize himself away from.

He slowly unhooked his light saber from his belt and held it out in front of himself. He pressed the hilt to his chest, knowing that all he had to do now was activate it. He supposed he could just turn off his life support, it would be less violent. But he liked the idea of Palpatine fretting about a rogue Jedi strong enough to kill him in hand to hand combat with a lightsaber in his own home. So he activated the saber and took his final breathes as Darth Vader.

The pain of the light saber cutting through his heart was nothing. The rush of emotions that overtook him as his essence flew into Anakin was something else entirely. Memories long left untouched and unexamined flew to the forefront of his mind. He had to relive each one of them without the taint of the dark side that had encompassed Vader's body. His own wilful blindness and atrocities were clearly revealed to himself as such, and as the light of the force burned away his demons it felt like his very soul was burning too.

The glass of the stasis chamber flew apart at his emotions, and the fluid leaked out around him slowly. He dropped to his knees begging for mercy from the force but it didn't come. It was too much and he desperately tried to draw the force inside himself, to master it again. He tried in vain to push it away, both the dark and the light, to rid himself of the force entirely. Then he finally gave up and surrendered himself completely.

Peace surrounded him for a brief moment. Until he finally opened his eyes again and his gaze landed on her. Padme's body lying prone on the ground of Mustafar.

No. No. _ No._

But then he remembered this wasn't a memory. The remorse he felt was for something already done and the body he saw now was just an empty clone. A vessel he was supposed to be drawing her essence into. But what right did he have to do so? To bring her back to this hell of a planet? To make her live his nightmare? To share a pain that was his own. Never hers. Death was not torture, it was a relief, like his total surrender to the force.

"I don't want this for her. She deserves peace," he yelled to the ceiling before it came crumpling down. The walls of his castle fell around him as his mind surrendered to sweet oblivion.

"Who are you?" the voice commanded.

He opened his eyes slowly as the voice pulled him back to consciousness. But he quickly blinked them shut again to block the red glow of his lightsaber now burning into his retina. Lying on the ground with his eyes closed, and a light saber at his throat he braced for her to finish him off. But instead of striking him down she seemed to be waiting for his answer.

It was a question he truly did not know the answer too.

"Am I alive?" he asked instead.

"I think so," she replied, withdrawing his saber from his neck. As the red glow faded he cautiously opened his eyes. He could not help staring at her. It was Padme's clone. And clearly alive. But her clone was not supposed to be sentient. It was meant to be….

"Who are you?" he demanded, jumping up off the floor to face her. While he studied her carefully she seemed to be doing the same to him. His heart lurched in his chest when he noticed the tear tracks running down her perfect face.

"I don't know," she responded finally, taking a cautious step back from him.

He looked away, her pain and grief threatening to tear him apart. Instead he studied the rubble of his castle scattered around them. There was nothing left of it, though they remained unharmed. His eyes finally landing on his corpse, _Vader's corpse_. Untouched as well. Other than the saber mark through his chest…. And the helmet that had been pried off his head.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, drawing his attention back to her as she held the saber out protectively in front of herself again. She kept it between them as she walked in front of him to take a step closer to the corpse.

Anakin took a deep breathe.

"What do you remember?" he asked tentatively. But she didn't answer his question, only looked from him to Vader carefully.

"Did you kill him?" she repeated more forcibly, anger flooding her features for a moment. She looked like an avenging angel for a moment, and it confused him.

"Yes," he replied without thinking.

"Why?" she asked, the anger in her tone seeming to suddenly give way to sad acceptance.

He watched in fascination as she made the rest of the way over to his corpse and sat down beside it. Anakin felt stunned as she ran her fingers across his dead face, softly closing his eyes before letting out a guttural sob.

"He doesn't deserve your tears, he's a monster," Anakin snapped in response, guilt flaring at him when he saw her flinch at his words. Guilt was his predominant feeling, would be for some time. And yet there was something else there too, a thin ethereal hope that flared within him at her actions.

"You don't get to judge him," she replied, taking her eyes off Vader to study him with those sad haunting eyes. "You're just a copy," she whispered.

Anakin's eyes widened.

"Oh Ani, who did this to you?" she whispered to Vader's corpse.

Anakin pondered her words in shock. Who did this to him? His traumatic childhood? Obi-Wan? The clone wars? The Jedi Counsel? _Palpatine?_

"He did it to himself," he finally answered.

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 - Padme Naberrie

**Chapter 2 – Padme Naberrie**

Padme expected to have been dead only moments. That when she opened her eyes she would find herself back on that cold metal table with her babies in her arms. That she would look up to see Obi-Wan's sad eyes, and that she could implore him to save Anakin for his childrens' sake.

She could not describe exactly how she had come back, but it had felt like something pulling at her, something stronger than she had ever experienced before.

_Love _she would have thought if she could think at the time.

So she had trusted the feeling and followed it back. But instead of being rewarded with her babies in her arms she woke up lying on the ground on this hell of a planet, surrounding by rubble and an unconscious Anakin.

Despite everything her first impulse was to rush to see if he was okay. But her last memories had her pausing a moment before touching him. And that was when she saw it. The fully flesh and blood left hand spread out at his side.

In shock she started to study her surroundings and that was when she noticed the subtle changes since she had last been on Mustafar. Then finally her eyes settled on the body. A monstrous black armored body. She crept slowly towards it, a horrible foreboding coming over her. Her hands shook as she rolled the body over, and slowly pulled up his helmet.

The similarities between the man under the helmet and the man who had been her husband were few. But they were there, and she found all of them. And the light saber hanging from his belt only confirmed her fears.

She stifled her tears, and with trembling hands removed the light saber from Anakin's belt and ignited it.

Anakin's clone must have killed him she thought, and perhaps he would want her dead as well. So with her instincts of self-preservation kicking in she kept the saber drawn on her husband's clone as he came back to consciousness.

The clone seemed as confused as she was when he awoke. After a few minutes of useless back and forth questioning she at least had the impression that he didn't intend to kill her. In fact he seemed in awe of her. Perhaps that is why he finally admitted that he killed Anakin. Sadly, he was probably justified in doing so. But listening to the clone who killed her husband call him a monster left her with an intense desire to defend him.

But there was nothing she could say. She knew so little of what he had become, and the body on the ground was so far from the young Jedi she had known. But he had once been that boy on Tatooine, and the Jedi she loved, so she knelt down and held his body close. Cradling his head in her arms she mourned the loss of the man she had loved.

"Oh Ani, who did this to you?" she whispered to him.

"He did it to himself," cut in the clone severely.

She glared up at him, but he must have felt an overwhelming need to justify committing Anakin's murder because he kept talking.

"He killed all of the Jedi, even the young ones," he whispered to her, a tortured look on his face.

She could not help but wince at his words. _Obi-Wan. Ahsoka._ They were his family as much as she was. Their faces danced through her mind, and _how could he?_ But she turned away from the clone and pulled Anakin's body tighter to her as if to shield them both from the hard truths.

"You speak of his sins and yet they are something you couldn't possibly understand," she spat at him. "Tell me what you think of him only after you have spent years fighting someone else's war, after you are forced to choose between two flawed sides, and end up choosing the side that you think cares about you the most, but in the end only wants to manipulate you."

She had said the words in defense of Anakin, but they brought her own failures to mind. She had suspected Palpatine and his manipulations, had even had private meetings with senators about him. But she had never told Anakin her suspicions. How you could she tell him his hero was corrupt? _How could she not?_

"But it wasn't war when he killed you Padme," the clone pressed on, an indecipherable look on his face. Something about the way he said Padme sent chills down her spine and made her fear him again. The clone seemed somehow contented by her response, and it angered her to see Anakin's bitter smile on a clone's face.

"And your child too…" he added softly, his voice breaking, his smile fleeing.

Padme finally pulled away from Anakin's body and felt her heart constrict. He hurt their child… he truly was a monster then. She pushed the helmet back on his head roughly and stood up to face her companion. She didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

"What did he do to my children?" she demanded of the clone.

He seemed confused by her question.

"When he killed you the child died," he answered slowly, as if breaking some terrible truth to her.

"Who told you that?" she asked incredulously. Then a horrible thought came upon her. "Did he tell you that?" she asked, pointing at Anakin's body. _Did he think he had killed them? Did he die with that on his conscious? Had he lived with that horror?_

"Whatever his sins are he did not kill our children. I held them both before I died in childbirth," she said, turning to the body on the ground as if she could somehow share the knowledge with the dead man.

The clone studied her for a long time. Then an awed look passed over his face before he dropped to his knees, a ragged breath escaping from him. She felt like she could almost feel him in that moment, a glimmer of relief flooding her senses.

"Palpatine told me I killed you," he whispered to the ground as she took a step away from the body and towards. She felt her world rocking on its axis as she looked down at the man next to her.

"What do you mean _you_ didn't kill me?" she asked, reactivating the light saber and holding it at his throat.

"I'm Anakin," he confessed, not daring to look up at her. "These bodies are clones but we aren't. It's our true force essence inside them. I found a way to bring you back, but I didn't want to be in that body when I did. I wish I could say it was my objective to leave the dark side behind when I left that body behind but it wasn't. But I swear somehow that is what happened. It must have been…_the force…."_

He said the final words as if understanding for the first time something he should have realized long ago. Then he finally looked up at her. "I know I can never earn your forgiveness. And I will be forever in your debt, for you have given me the greatest gift. To know that I didn't kill you. Or our… _children_?"

She dropped the saber to her side and deactivated it. She never felt such a flurry of emotions in her whole life and it almost felt like some of them weren't her own. She never had such an urge to pull someone into a deep embrace and punch them as hard as she could in the face at the same time. She knew she should question his claim but there was something else at the corner of her mind telling her it was the truth.

"Luke and Leia, our twins," she replied softly, ignoring the million other things she wanted to say, focusing on what meant the most. "A boy and a girl. We were both right."

She extended her hand to him then and pulled him up from the ground. He looked like he wanted to embrace her but she dropped his hand suddenly and pulled away. She recognized the hurt look on his face, but unlike the man she knew, he was wise enough not to push her.

"What was your plan exactly Anakin?" she asked him, walking back over to the body that Anakin had called Vader. "In doing all this."

He looked at a loss for a second, studying his hands. She wanted to grab them and tell him things would be okay, she wanted to slap him for being so stupid.

"Darth Vader," he said pointing to the corpse, "wanted to be young and powerful again. He wanted to kill Palpatine and rule the Empire with you at his side."

She nodded. "And you?"

He looked surprised for a second. "I don't know," he said, finally meeting her eyes. "If you say our children are alive I….." a horrible look came upon his face. "Then I need to stop Palpatine right away. If he knows about them, if he ever got his hands on them. He'll be looking for a new apprentice when he finds out that Vader is dead."

He looked for a second like he was going to go and kill Palpatine right at that moment. Of course, why would he take a moment to process everything that had happened? He was still so very Anakin if he thought the best idea when your loved ones were in danger was to run right into the dangerous situation with no preparation. But she was not going to let him do that this time.

"I won't let you go and face him by yourself Anakin. First we need to gather allies, and to make sure our children are safe. When we are strong we will face him together."

_I won't lose you or anyone else to Palpatine again _went unspoken.

Anakin nodded at her in such a way that she could see he recognized the wisdom of her plan even if it bothered him to leave Palpatine alive for even a moment longer.

"I don't know where we will find allies Padme, I have burnt all my bridges as Vader and Anakin is as good as dead. I don't even know where to being looking for our children," he replied.

Padme paused for a moment before responding, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake in trusting him. Praying he was telling her the truth, and not manipulating her like the Emperor did to him.

"When I gave birth Obi-Wan and Bail were there. I think Bail might have adopted one of the children."

"Bail Organa?" asked Anakin in surprise. He paused for a moment. "Did Obi-Wan tell Bail about me?"

"He must have," she replied, waiting for Anakin to tell her what he was thinking but he remained silent.

"Whatever he knows about what happened I think he's still our best shot at getting help."

Anakin took another moment to respond, the look on his face making it apparent that he didn't like the idea that they were depending on Bail Organa for help. But he must not have had a better idea.

"Bail is still serving as a senator, but he's not been on Coruscant recently. He was approved for an extended stay in Alderaan, I remember it because the Emperor was suspicious of him leaving."

Padme nodded, happy that they would not be heading to Coruscant. "I guess we should go to Alderaan to see him then?"

"And what? Just knock on his door like this?" Anakin countered. "Hi, we're your dead friend and enemy in new bodies and we need your help."

"Well then, would Vader have a reason to visit him?" she asked, pointing at the unblemished mask laying next to them.

Anakin looked at her in incredibility. Then smiled. "Well, he is supposed to be investigating possible members of the Rebel Alliance."

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3 - Bail Organa

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now we'll switch things up with Bail's POV.

**Chapter 3 – Bail Organa**

Bail knew that he spoiled his daughter. He gave her everything she wanted and made most of her dreams a reality. So when he put his foot down and told her that she would not be able to go to Coruscant for the upcoming Empire Day celebrations she fought him tooth and nail. He knew that the rest of the young politicians group was going, and he knew that this trip was the highlight of all of the organization's events. But Empire Day was one of the few times both the Emperor and Lord Vader attended the Senate, and he would not let his sixteen year old daughter within a thousand miles of either of them for anything.

"I will never be the youngest senator elected if I don't go to Coruscant for Empire Day," she whined. "I need to visit the Senate without being by my father's side in order to be taken seriously."

He wouldn't tell her that he feared she would be by her father's side if she went to Coruscent. So unwilling to tell her the truth he was caught in this horrible cycle of coming up with excuses and her bashing them down. The girl was persistent. He wondered if he should just give in now to prevent her from hiring a ship and going on her own. With his luck and her genetics she'd probably end up eloping with the ship's captain.

He was debating in his head what to say while Leia argued on when C3PO interrupted them. "Excuse me Master Organa, you have a visitor at the door."

Bail looked at C3PO oddly. Usually the protocol droid would bring visitors right up instead of making them wait at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, Leia finally stopping her arguments when she realized he was no longer listening.

"I'm afraid it's Lord Vader sir."

Bail paled.

Leia did too.

He gestured for her to hide but his daughter shook her head and stubbornly stood next to him. She was going to stay by him, curse her. He was about to admonish her into listening to him for once in her life when he heard it.

*Ka-shhh* - *Ka-shh*

Of course Vader would let himself in. Bail took a deep breath and walked towards Darth Vader while trying to block Leia from his view. He found it odd that Vader was alone, no crowd of storm troopers flanking him. Instead there was a single robed being following closely behind him.

"Senator Organa," Vader greeted him.

"Lord Vader," he replied. "What brings you to Alderaan?" he asked politely while gesturing to C3PO to bring refreshments as if this was just another senator he was hosting for diplomatic negotiations.

"I am here investigating claims that you are a member of the rebellion."

Bail nodded slowly, trying not to betray the fear cursing through him, "I have been nothing but loyal to the Empire. You are more than welcome to investigate."

Bail knew that Vader's idea of investigating included torture and then execution once he had the information he needed. He held little hope out for himself, but maybe he could distract Vader long enough for Leia to get away.

"You have been implicated as a founding member of the Rebel Alliance and as such there will be no investigation at present. You are to be taken into custody directly to answer to the Emperor himself."

Bail tried to argue but he realized in shock that Vader must be using the force on him, for he could neither move his lips to respond nor will his body to move. Vader's companion walked over to him at his gesture and slowly started putting cuffs on his hands. "It will be okay," she whispered to him softly as she did so. He knew Vader employed psychological torture, so as much as he wanted too he could not take any relief at her words of comfort.

To make matters worse, his daughter who he had hoped was off saving herself while he got arrested, was instead trying to defend him.

"You can't do this…." Leia protested, moving forward to stop the woman who was locking his hand cuffs. But before Leia could make contact with the woman she was suddenly suspended in mid-air.

"Is this your daughter?" asked Vader, studying Leia as he carefully put her back down on the floor.

Bail couldn't have spoken in that moment if Vader had relaxed his force powers to allow him to. He had been afraid many times in his life, but never quite like this as he watched Leia at Vader's mercy. He watched in fear as Vader's companion slowly walked towards his daughter and studied her carefully. "It's her," she finally said softly and Vader nodded.

Vader and his companion were oddly silent for a few minutes. "Then we'll take her as well to ensure Senator Organa's good behavior," Vader finally said, and his companion began to place cuffs on Leia as well.

Vader was just starting to lead them out of the palace when C3PO returned with snacks and drinks on a platter. Vader paused when he saw him and the droid looked like he wished to run away.

"You come too," Vader ordered C3PO. "And bring the food."

The five of them marched out of the palace into the warm summer day and Bail took a last mournful glance at his home. He doubted he would ever see Alderaan again. Too soon he and Leia were loaded onto the back of Vader's windowless craft, C3PO tagging along behind them.

Vader and his companion took them into the back of the ship and gestured for them to sit. Once seated they carefully hooked their handcuffs unto restraints built into the side of the seats. Then Vader left to go into another room. He assumed Vader must be piloting the ship himself as it took off a few moments later.

"I'm sorry for this," spoke Vader's companion once Vader was gone and she had C3PO deactivated in the corner. "We hated taking you by force but we need it to appear that Vader is still doing Palpatine's bidding."

Bail did not say anything. Vader must not have proof of his affiliation with the alliance and was using this ruse to make him reveal himself and possibly name his allies.

"If you are sorry, why are we in handcuffs?" demanded Leia and Bail prayed his daughter would not say anything stupid. She was a smart girl, but she was so reckless.

Vader returned at that moment. "They are to ensure you do not do anything rash," he answered, and Bail almost imagined he heard a tone of amusement in his voice.

His daughter rolled her eyes. "Like kidnap an innocent senator?" she shot back.

Maybe someday Leia would make a good spy for the alliance despite his reluctance to let her start down that path. She almost made him believe that he was innocent of being a rebel.

Vader's mask made an indecipherable sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

"Are you working independently of the Empire now Lord Vader?" asked Bail, taking his daughter's lead and attempting to feign horror at the thought. It wasn't hard the way he was feeling.

"You can stop the act Organa. We both know you're part of the Rebel Alliance. And, as odd as this will sound to you, we would like to join you."

He definitely was fishing for more information.

"Alderaan has been nothing but loyal to the Emperor," Bail maintained.

Vader's companion sighed, and dropped the robes that had surrounded her. Bail gasped in shock at the woman standing before him.

"Padme?" he asked before his mind pointed out the impossibility of her being here looking so young. This must be a clone or a shapeshifter, or some horrible plan of Vader's to punish him. Did the man have no shame?

"This is despicable Lord Vader, even for you," Bail declared, deciding that if he was going to die anyway he best say what was on his mind. "To defile her memory in this way…... The real Padme would be turning in her grave with your actions…."

"Bail stop," the clone commanded, and something in her tone caught his attention.

"Bail I know this seems impossible but it really is me. Anakin found a way to bring me back. He's not a Sith anymore Bail, and he wants to start making things right. And despite everything you have to see that he's our best shot at stopping Palpatine, and keeping Luke and Leia safe."

Bail looked in shock from Padme to Vader. Either somehow Vader had found out about Luke and Leia, or this was truly Padme. Both thoughts were disturbing.

"For god's sake you could help my argument by taking off the mask now Anakin," Padme chided Vader.

Bail stared in awe as the man sheepishly pulled off the mask, revealing the youthful face of Anakin Skywalker.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 - Leia Organa

**Chapter 4 – Leia Organa**

Leia had been sure that she and her father were going to die. Everyone in the Empire knew that being apprehended by Vader generally ended with never being seen again. Being led away into his personal spacecraft while handcuffed was particularly worrisome. But then things had taken a turn for the bizarre. Her father seemed to recognize the woman with Vader, and she was now trying to convince him that she was this presumably dead Padme person whom Vader had resurrected. _From the dead._

Force help her if someone like Vader was granted the powers of resurrection.

She did not contemplate that thought for long though. Instead she was in awe at the way Padme was lecturing Lord Vader, and that the man who was known to never take off his mask was doing so at this petite woman's command.

Leia had heard all the rumors about Vader, the mysterious enforcer of the Empire. There was no end to speculation about what he looked like under the mask. He's actually all machine. He's hideously ugly. He's not even human. He's a eunuch. He's Palpatine's marked lover. That his flesh was as rotten as his soul. So when Vader took off his mask to reveal a handsome young man it was quite startling. But as shocking as it was to her, her poor father seemed to have been struck speechless.

"You want to betray the Emperor?" Leia finally asked when it seemed her father would not be recovering from his shock any time soon.

"Don't trust them Leia," her father whispered to her. Yet something else told her that she could trust them. As odd as their words were they felt like the truth to her. Her friends always told her that someone couldn't feel truth but at times she swore she could.

"I do," replied Vader

"Why?" she asked simply. "What reason could the Emperor's right hand man have to betray him?"

Vader paused for a moment, before looking down at her and crossing his arms across his chest.

"The empire is not what I hoped it would be," he replied. It seemed for a moment he would stop there, but then he sighed and sat down in the chair across from her before continuing. "I had thought that if Chancellor Palpatine had absolute power, he could enforce order in the galaxy and there would finally be peace. I stupidly believed that the Jedi meant to betray him, seize power and draw the war on longer. I thought that if I fought on his side there could be peace. I thought I could save….."

Leia nodded. She knew many people who still believed in the Empire. Mostly those who lived within its privileges and never saw the ugliness it promoted in the less privileged parts of the galaxy. Indeed she could have been one of those people had her father not taught her better. But Vader saw its ugliness every day, and yet had helped the Emperor continue with his plans unchallenged for years. What had changed?

"Why defect now?" she asked, cutting him off.

"I should have defected long ago, when I lost everything that he promised me. But the truth is that sometimes one bad and unforgiveable decision makes you believe you have no choice but to follow that path forever. Evil and anger pull you into their embrace, and don't let you go."

It frightened her the way the man seemed to believe that he did not have control over his actions. You always had a choice. Sometimes not a good one, but it was always there. Padme seemed to be buying his excuses though because she had walked over to Vader and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he spoke. She felt angry, why should he be comforted for making disastrous choices while men like her father tried to do what was right and ended up handcuffed to chairs?

"I didn't ask for excuses Lord Vader, I asked why you're changing your allegiance now."

Vader looked up at the woman standing next to him, smiled sadly, and then looked forward to herself. "I found out that Palpatine lied to me about something very important. I betrayed people I loved for his lies, and in turn he made me into something I never wanted to become."

Leia raised an eyebrow at this. But she listened while Darth Vader and Padme, who turned out was his wife, told their very odd tale about force powers, Sith lords, cloning and force essences.

"But what does any of this have to do with my father?" she cut in when it seemed that Darth Vader was about to give a long sermon about the dangers of the force. It made little sense to her why they would come to find her father of all people. Sure he was an important part of the rebellion but he wasn't their leader.

"I don't think they were looking for me," cut in her father softly before either could respond. She looked at him, noting the very serious expression on his face. He almost seemed apologetic before he spoke, "Anakin and Padme are your biological parents."

Leia felt her heart stop in her chest. These two cloned teenagers were her parents? _Darth Vader was her father? _And her own father had kept it from her.

She stared at all three of them angrily. Until Padme, _her mother,_ spoke.

"We came to find you to ensure that you were safe," said Padme, looking like she wished to embrace her but Leia kept her at bay with a scowl.

"Ensure I'm safe by kidnapping me and taking me on a space ship with the Empire's most lethal enforcer?" she replied incredulously. She ignored the hurt expression on Padme's face and pulled roughly on her cuffs to illustrate her point.

Darth Vader leaned over and released her handcuffs at the gesture, and then quickly released her father's as well. "There, you aren't our prisoner anymore," he stated softly.

The four of them sat quietly in the spaceship eyeing each other as if waiting for someone to act first.

"We really do want to protect you Leia," Darth Vader continued when neither she nor her father made an attempt to leave. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the most dangerous man in the Empire trying to protect her but he wasn't done talking. "The Emperor is very powerful and once he realizes I've defected he will try to replace me with another apprentice. You are strong in the force and are in great danger from him."

She was strong in the force? _How could he even know that?_

"Palpatine is very dangerous," Padme confirmed, as if they weren't well aware of the fact having to live under his dictatorship for years. "He manipulated all of us."

Then something dawned on her. "This is why you don't want me to go to Coruscant for Empire Day?" she asked looking at her father.

Bail nodded. "I was just trying to keep you safe from Lord Vader and the Emperor."

Vader scowled at this but said nothing.

Leia nodded at her father, then turned back to Vader. _Her other father?_

"So you want to defeat the Emperor. But what of the Empire?" she challenged him. She would not mourn Palpatine but if his death resulted in a different dictator leading them, then they would be no farther ahead.

"I want what I have always wanted," cut in Padme, not allowing Vader to answer, "A democratic republic and for people to work together and come up with the best solutions they can. I want liberty back for the people."

"I'm sure that's what Palpatine said at first," scoffed Leia, but her father seemed to be contemplating the woman's words. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"That perhaps she is still the Senator Amidala I knew," he said, speaking to her but looking at the other woman. Leia re-focused on the woman as well. This woman who she had just found out was her mother. A woman who was married to Vader. A woman who was _Senator Amidala_?!

Senator Amidala had been one of her heroes. One of the youngest senators, and one who had helped start what later became the rebellion. A formidable woman who had died too young.

"Well what's the plan then?" she asked, pushing away the emotions starting to eat at her. This woman meant nothing to her. She had a mother and her name was Breha Organa. A woman who was no doubt killing herself with worry right now.

"We are trying to gather allies before we do anything," Padme answered, cutting off Vader once again. She noticed the way Padme glared at him and wondered how the world would have been a different place had this woman lived to keep Vader in line.

"We were hoping you knew where to find Luke," Darth Vader said to her father.

Her father looked apprehensive for a moment.

"He's not dead is he?" asked Padme, concern evident in her voice.

"No, he's not dead," her father reassured them. He seemed to be considering whether or not he should tell them whatever he knew about this Luke person. "But he's living with your step brother Owen and his wife on Tattooine," he told Vader.

"What?" Vader said in shock as if he was told the boy was left stranded with a heard of wild beasts.

"Why would you leave him there?" Padme questioned angrily as well.

"Who's Luke?" she cut in, mildly angry at herself for feeling the tiniest bit jealous of this Luke person. It should not matter to her that he had her parents' attention minutes after they were reunited with her.

Padme glared daggers at Bail before answering. "He's your twin brother Leia," she replied softly.

She should have been more surprised at that. But it had been a long day of surprises already. And somehow it wasn't a surprise. There had always been a missing part of herself. A part that she thought came from being adopted.

Her father glanced at her thoughtfully, no doubt marveling at her uncharacteristic response, before answering Padme. "We thought that it was a place that Vader would never find him."

This answer seemed to placate her mother but not Vader.

"You left him in Hutt territory? With slavers and Tuskan raiders? He could have died a thousand times with just the Lars' protecting him," ranted Vader, standing up from his seat to pace around the room.

Her father waited until Anakin finished his rant to continue.

"He's as well protected as he could be under the circumstances," her father reassured him.

"How?" Vader asked in exacerbation.

"He's guarded by the only person know to defeat you in combat," replied Bail.

Leia watched Vader, he seemed both terribly upset and satisfied by this knowledge.

"Who?" asked Padme curiously.

"Obi-Wan," answered both her fathers.

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5 - Anakin Skywalker

A/N:: Thanks for all the feedback so far... Not too much happens this chapter but it's one of my favorites. :)

**Chapter 5 – Anakin Skywalker**

He slowly input the co-ordinates for Tatooine, glad to be back in the pilot seat, and to have an excuse to be away from everyone for a moment. His daughter's accusing eyes, Padme's disappointed pity and Bail's reluctant acceptance. In that room he had to face the truth of who he had been for far too long. Here in the cockpit he could pretend, even if just for a moment, that he was the old Anakin Skywalker.

It only took a moment for the auto-pilot to kick in, and he wondered wistfully what happened to R2.

Then his mind drifted to another old friend. He had wondered for so long where Obi-Wan had gone. Had plotted a revenge that had fueled his anger and power as a Sith. Part of him was still angry – but for different complicated reasons. Angry that Obi-Wan left him with the Emperor, that he hadn't at least killed him when he had the chance. Angry that Obi-Wan had given his son to Owen. A practical stranger_. He should have raised him himself_. But then perhaps Obi-Wan hadn't felt up to raising yet another Skywalker.

Padme must have known it was a bad idea to leave him alone stewing with his thoughts because she entered the cockpit a few minutes later.

"I had feared Obi-Wan was dead," she said, obvious relief on her face as she sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"No, I never got to him," he replied, watching for her response to that. He knew he didn't deserve her. A woman who praised him for the few people he didn't kill.

"Vader never got to him," she corrected patiently.

"You do know that I am Vader," he persisted, pulling away when she tried to grasp his hand resting on the console between their seats.

"You were Vader," she once again corrected him, crossing her arms across her chest as if to hug herself.

They sat in silence for a long time. Then he smiled, "You politicians really know how to spin things."

She smiled back but did not offer him her hand again.

"Speaking of spinning things, while you were in here sulking the _politicians_ came up with a plan."

He waited for her to elaborate, not surprised that they would be busy coming up with a plan of action while he was being rather useless.

"The fact that we are clones of our actual selves is a bit hard to swallow, even I hardly believe it at times and I'm living it. And I think many people would either fear your power or try to exploit it if they knew. So we decided on something more practical to explain our presence."

He looked at her in interest and she smiled smugly as she continued.

"I think it would be rather more believable if we told everyone that I spoke out against Palpatine forming the Empire and ended up frozen in carbonite for my efforts. You came after me and got frozen too," she explained.

If only that were the truth.

"Or we could just disappear after we kill Palpatine," he countered. He didn't like the idea of living a lie, pretending he was the same Anakin Skywalker who fought in the Clone Wars. To take the mantle of war hero back on. It felt wrong.

"I don't want to disappear Anakin. I want to see my family again. I want to help Bail and the other rebels rebuild the Republic." She paused for a moment. "I want to see Palpatine charged with war crimes. I want to see him suffer for what he did. I don't want him to have the release of death."

Anakin smiled sadly, "Then I should be charged next to him."

They were both silent for a while after that comment.

"It's different for you Anakin. He used you, and you want to do good now. You are trying to undo the damage you did."

She was trying to justify his actions, but he knew her love for him was blinding her from her ideals. It oddly made him feel better that he was her weakness, just as she was his.

"Not to quote Mace, but he is too powerful to live," Anakin countered, not wanting to argue about his own fate yet. They could cross that bridge later if and when he survived the fight with Sidious. "Any Sith Lord would be too powerful to live, but Sidious is particularly dangerous with his gift of manipulation. Even if we blocked him from the force there would still be the potential…."

Anakin stopped. Knowledge from an old artifact he had found during his search for how to bring Padme back came to mind. In the Jedi and Sith wars one of the old masters had found a way to defeat the Sith for good.

"There might be a way Padme," he said, feeling excitement come over him.

"How?"

"In the past there were no force sensitive beings, the force was equally distributed among everything. It surrounded them, gave them life, but didn't let them use its power. Until an ancient tribe of fair beings were being slaughtered. They begged for help, and the force relented and the ancestors of the Jedi were born. But many could not handle the power, they fell prey to the dark side. To revenge and torture of those that had harmed the ones they loved. And so the Sith were born."

He wondered if Padme thought of his mother and the Tuskans too when he spoke of revenge. The Jedi rules of attachment had always seemed so cold to him, but at least he understood them better now. He didn't agree with them necessarily, for he would still be a Sith if not for his love for Padme. But he at least understood why they made the rules they did. They were a misguided attempt to keep people from falling, to keep them from desiring revenge.

"And?" Padme prompted him.

"The Jedi and Sith fought for years. One master, after meditating with the force, told the Jedi that it gave him an answer – if the Jedi willing to let go of the force were stronger than the Sith holding onto it then things could return to the way they had always been."

Padme stared at him in shock. "You're talking about getting rid of both the Jedi and the Sith."

"Just their ability to use the force," Anakin corrected. "And I've already gotten rid of most of the Jedi."

Padme ignored his comment. Then she seemed to ponder on something. "How come the Jedi never used that method to end the Sith wars?"

Anakin looked at her as if she should know the answer. But she still saw the Jedi as all good. Even on the light side of the force he knew better. "The Jedi weren't willing to give up their power," he answered simply.

"And they would be now?" she asked him.

"I am. I think perhaps Obi-Wan would be too – the force has not been kind to him. Luke and Leia could be trained to help as well. Perhaps Obi-Wan can helps us find more hidden Jedi."

He certainly hoped Obi-Wan would be on his side. He could only imagine how the Jedi who guessed at Vader's identity would take it if he were the one to find them and demand they give up their powers in the force.

"How many do you think you will need?"

He shrugged back at Padme. "We have to be sure we are more powerful than Palpatine in the force. That our power to let go overcomes his desire, and any remaining force users, to hold on to their power. I am powerful, as are Luke and Leia, and certainly Obi-wan. But I'm not sure even all of us working together would be enough."

Padme nodded. The expression on her face seemed to indicate she thought his plan was possible. At least that made one of them. Then she seemed to want to ask him a question and then stopped herself. No doubt she wanted to ask him which Jedi he hadn't killed.

"What will happen to the force when you let go of it?" she asked instead.

"I suspect it will be re-distributed equally back to all living things," he replied. Of course the question she should have asked was what would happen to him when he let go of the force. He was a child of the force. He could not guarantee he would survive if he let go of it. But he was not going to burden Padme with that particular fact. Not when she looked so excited about his plan.

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6 - Luke Skywalker

**Chapter 6 – Luke Skywalker**

Growing up on a moisture farm on Tatooine wasn't the life that Luke would have chosen for himself. But every time he tried to make plans for his future that did not include this dust ball of a planet, his Uncle Owen had a multitude of reasons to keep him here. He was beginning to suspect he would never leave. So he was particularly surprised to walk in on his Aunt and Uncle standing in the kitchen arguing his fate with an unknown man and woman. He had seen the strange spacecraft outside but had assumed they were just stopping to buy water.

"You must see that he belongs with us," the man was saying, and there was a desperation to his voice that troubled Luke. "He wasn't born to be a farm boy in Tatooine," a woman added a few moments later. Luke wondered what his Uncle Owen was going to say to them, but the argument stopped abruptly with his entrance.

"Luke you're home early," his Uncle commented, as if he hadn't warned him to be home on time a million times just this week.

"Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen," he greeted, waiting for them to introduce him to the two people with them. He had a moment's fantasy that they had seen his stunt with the speeder last week and were trying to convince his aunt and uncle to allow him to join the pilot's academy.

"Luke," his Aunt greeted back, her tone laced with uncertainty. Or was it fear?

"Luke," the other woman repeated, looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world and not just the simple farm kid he was. The man was looking at him in the same way, but there was an apprehension in his eyes too.

"Luke, I'm Padme Naberrie," greeted the woman, looking at him as if that name should mean something to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm supposed to know you," he replied, "Tatooine is pretty far out. We don't always know what is going on in the galaxy."

The woman scowled at his response, and he worried that any offer they had meant to make him might be revoked now. The man put his hand on the woman's shoulder as if to comfort her.

"Do you know who your parents were?" she asked, eyeing his aunt and uncle while she spoke.

"My father was Anakin Skywalker," he replied slowly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"And your mother?" she pressed, her voice strained.

"I never knew who she was," he replied, noticing that his answer seemed to upset the woman intensely. And there was only one reason he could think of for that to be the case.

"Are you related to my mother?" he asked softly, trying to push down all the fantasies from his childhood of being saved from his dull drum of a life by a loving family.

She seemed pleased by his guess. And then frowned, as if trying to find a way to tell him something difficult. Had his mother abandoned him on purpose?

"Luke I don't know how to tell you this, but we have been frozen in carbonite for the last sixteen years. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but we are your parents."

He took a double take. These two young sophisticated people were _his parents?_ He looked to Aunt Beru for confirmation and she nodded hesitantly. His uncle grunted skeptically. He looked at the man and he could see the resemblance to his own face.

"I'm so sorry I missed out on your childhood," Padme continued, smiling sadly. "I should have been there for you."

Luke wondered briefly what it life would have been like with her as a mother. But it was a useless thought, life had played out the way it had. He actually felt sorrier for her in that moment than himself, and without thinking he pulled the woman into an embrace.

She was crying when he let go of her, and he swore he saw his father discretely wiping his eyes as well. Though the man made no effort to embrace him.

"Why were you frozen in carbonite?" he suddenly thought to ask, barely noticing the grimace on his Uncle's face.

"We made a few enemies in the final days of the Republic," she replied. "A few?" his uncle scoffed, but she ignored him. "They wanted me silenced."

"How did you make enemies?" asked Luke looking between the two of them. Had his father been a navigator for _that type of spice_? The man – his father - looked at the woman to answer him. _What was he hiding?_

"I was the Senator from Naboo, and your father was a Jedi Knight," she explained.

Luke was speechless, especially considering he had expected her to say they were drug dealers.

"We wanted to protect you from their enemies Luke," Owen cut in before anyone could question why he had withheld the truth. Then he looked angrily at the two people with him – _his parents_. "And it seems your reappearance is threatening to bring their enemies to our door."

"Perhaps I should make some lunch and we can all talk about this rationally," said Aunt Beru, obviously wanting to ease some of the mounting tension in the room. "We all want what is best for Luke but perhaps we should all sit down and discuss it with him?"

Everyone nodded, and Luke excused himself to go and change out of his sandy clothes first. He wasn't that dirty, he just needed some time to think about things. But on his way to his room he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it quickly thinking he'd spare his aunt and uncle from dealing with anything else right now. To his surprise there was a girl about his own age starting back at him.

"Who are you?" they asked simultaneously.

"I'm Luke," he answered first. She studied him for a few minutes before responding. "I'm Leia."

He was about to ask her to elaborate when he saw another man walked over to them. "Leia, I think it's best if we wait in the ship."

The man looked at him in surprise, then smiled, "Hello Luke."

Luke nodded, wondering if perhaps this complete stranger was a long lost uncle. He must be traveling with his parents though – he didn't see any other mode of transport nearby. Either way, they knew more about things then he did so he waited for them to explain. Neither were forthcoming and the girl seemed more interested in looking around the yard.

"Is that your speeder?" said the girl when she finally spoke again.

He nodded, but walked over to hold the handle bars protectively given the way she was eyeing it.

"What do you want with his speeder Leia?" asked the other man, an exacerbated tone to his voice.

"You said Obi-Wan Kenobi lived close by. Maybe we should go pay him a visit to warn him what's going on. Just in case those two aren't being completely honest."

Luke perked up at this, wondering if she was talking about his parents. "Who's not being completely honest?" he asked.

"You do have a point Leia, it wouldn't hurt to warn Obi-Wan. He should be able to confirm it's really them if anyone can," replied the man, ignoring Luke's questions.

Luke was going to tell them that there was no way they were going to commandeer his speeder without explaining everything. But somehow two confusing minutes later he found himself escorting both of them on his speeder to find Obi-Wan. They sure were persuasive.

"So it's old Ben you are looking for?" he clarified for the second time, hoping that they weren't taking him on a wild goose chase. Or worse, perhaps they were the Empire goons his Aunt and Uncle were worried about. "And you say he's a Jedi Knight too?"

"Yes," confirmed the man.

"And how do you know my… Anakin and Padme?" he asked wishing they would be a little more forthcoming.

The man paused for a very long time then sighed. "Did they tell you about the carbonite thing?" he asked.

Luke nodded in the affirmative.

"I knew Padme when we both were senators in the Republic," the man responded.

"And you?" Luke asked the girl, wondering why the man was traveling with his parents now. And why he wanted this Obi-Wan to confirm their story.

"Apparently I'm their daughter."

He almost rolled his speeder at that declaration, only Leia grabbed the handle bar and corrected it back on course.

"Be careful little brother," she chided him.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 7 - Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Chapter 8 – Obi – Wan**

To say that he was surprised when he opened his door and saw Senator Organa, his daughter Leia and Luke Skywalker was an understatement. But being Obi-Wan Kenobi he merely gestured them inside and put the kettle on for tea.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked, looking between his three visitors before settling on Bail. They had stressed the importance of keeping the twins apart, of limiting direct communications. So to be all congregated in one small hut left him with a foreboding feeling and a tinge of annoyance at Bail for letting it happen.

The girl appeared like she was about to answer but her father shot her a look and she quieted.

"We came to ask your advice on something," said Bail cagily, as he sat down at the small sand dusted table in the middle of what passed for a kitchen.

"You were a Jedi knight like my father?" cut in Luke disbelievingly, as he looked around the place. The boy grabbed the back of one of the chairs but didn't sit. He seemed agitated and was emitting turmoil to the force in waves. On the opposite end of things Bail and Leia appeared drained but determined about something.

"What did you tell them?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously, though perhaps a bit of irritation seeped out into his tone.

Bail did appear slightly taken aback by his tone of voice, but they had both agreed on the importance of secrecy. As such, he was about to tell Luke the importance of not mentioning him being a Jedi to anyone, when he was interrupted by his sister.

"We were abducted by Darth Vader yesterday," she declared, as if to defend her father's actions.

That certainly got his attention.

"Vader abducted you?" he clarified, wondering why those weren't the first words out of Bail's mouth.

"Yes, and he's at the Lars residence right now," she confirmed. Obi Wan stood up to walk to the door, looking out on the desert as if expecting to see Vader there. He wasn't, but he may be soon.

The boy reacted very badly to this. "Vader is at my Aunt and Uncles?" he asked angrily, looking like he wanted to rush back immediately. "And you dragged me here?" he accused the girl who was sitting on his counter gesturing for Luke to calm down.

Obi-Wan thought Luke ought to be freaking out more if anything, and should be thankful to her for dragging him away.

"Vader is Anakin," Leia said as if to reassure him. Obi-Wan could not fathom why that fact would be comforting to anyone.

"Our father is Darth Vader?" Luke asked her. Well at least Bail hadn't told him everything.

"That's worse than a drug dealer," lamented the boy, and Obi Wan felt as confused as the look on the boy's face. But Luke's confused turmoil quickly turned to sadness. "So the thing about the carbonite was all a lie? And Padme isn't really my mother?"

"Oh she's really our mother," reassured Leia. "But the carbonite thing was a lie we made up to explain why she's still young."

_What?_

"How is she our mother if she's practically our age then?" demanded Luke, finally sitting down on the chair, a defeated look on his face.

Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _What had Vader done now?_

"Vader cloned her," Leia explained to Luke as if he should have figured it out himself. Obi Wan's heart clenched at the confirmation of his fears.

"She's just a clone then," he said, interrupting them. "She's not your real mother." He would not have these children thinking that a cloned consort of Vader was the same thing as their mother.

Bail and Leia shared a glance. Luke appeared heartbroken.

"That's what we wanted your advice on," Bail cut in, drumming his fingers on the table to get everyone's attention. "Anakin said he was able to bring Padme's essence back to her clone. And I have to admit, the woman we rode here with was the Senator Amidala that I knew. Or a fantastic actress."

"Then what's she doing with Vader?" Obi-Wan protested.

The girl looked like she was about to answer but the water that had been boiling for tea decided to whistle at that moment. He automatically got up to pour it into the teapot to steep, and then carried it back to the table with a few mugs. He looked for an extra stool and then gestured for Leia to sit with them.

"I think you need to explain from the beginning Bail," he stated once everyone was seated.

"What Leia said is true. We were apprehended by Darth Vader yesterday, and I was accused of being a member of the Rebel Alliance." Obi-Wan paled, this was not good. "Then Vader asked to join the rebellion and Padme revealed herself. They said that they wanted to defeat Palpatine and the Empire with our help," continued Bail.

_And you believed him!?_

"I know what you're thinking Obi-Wan, that this is an elaborate ploy of Vader's. But the Padme we came here with is the woman I remember from before her death. I don't think a clone could be that exact."

Which is exactly what Vader would want him to believe.

"But do you think Padme would follow Vader?" he challenged Bail again. The woman did make questionable decisions at times, but she was unlikely to follow a genocidal maniac.

"It's more like he's following her," cut in Leia once again. Her tenacity at defending her loved ones had to be genetic.

Bail glared at his daughter. Obi-Wan knew that look, had used that look himself quite a few times in the past. He would have felt some kinship with Bail if he wasn't so concerned about his recent lapse into stupidity.

"But that's just it Obi-wan. It's not Vader she's with. When Vader cloned Padme he cloned himself as well, and found a way to transfer himself into a new body. I don't understand it, but somehow he's the Anakin we knew again."

Obi-Wan stared at Bail in confusion. Did the man truly believe it was Anakin's mechanical parts that made him evil? And dear god were they dealing with a fully functional Vader at his peak?

"I don't understand the force Obi-Wan but I do understand people. And the man I rode on that ship is not Darth Vader. He seems so regretful…."

"Perhaps. But Sith lords don't change," Obi-Wan replied, pushing away the sliver of hope that he could never quite squash when it came to Vader.

"And here I thought Sith were supposed to be the only ones to deal in absolutes," came a voice from the door.

They all looked at the man who had entered in surprise.

The young man standing at the door was so young. He looked like the Anakin who was once his apprentice. His comrade. His brother. And the force was shining in him like the sun after an eclipse.

"Anakin?" he asked, unable to stop the slight tremble in his tone.

"Yes," said the other man, and Obi-Wan felt years of regret fall off of his shoulders.

"I…." Anakin started, his voice raw. He suddenly reminded Obi-Wan of the lost little boy who left his mother on Tatooine. So Obi-Wan did what he should have done years ago, and pulled his brother into a hug without thinking.

"It's nice to see you again Anakin," he whispered, and how he meant that.

But he needed to know something too, finally after all these years. "How could you fall?" he asked as he let go. It was a question he had asked himself a million times. _What did I do wrong?_

Anakin looked pained.

"I made the wrong choices. I believed Palpatine's lies when he told me only the dark side could save Padme from death. I thought the man who told me what I wanted to hear had my best interests in mind. I ignored the ones who actually did."

Obi-Wan nodded. _And I turned a blind eye to their relationship when I should have said something._ But then he looked at the two young people with the force shining brightly within them. And he couldn't make himself completely regret the decisions he had made.

So he found a turned over crate for Anakin and they all sat down to tea.

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8 - Padme Naberrie

**Chapter 8 – Padme Naberrie**

First Luke had snuck away, then Anakin had left to find him. So she found herself alone trying to make small talk with the Lars' for over an hour. Beru was kind enough, but they had little in common and Owen was downright hostile at times, muttering about what was taking them so long.

She supposed she couldn't blame him, they had come to take Luke away. And Owen was right to be suspicious as they were planning on dragging Luke into a dangerous plot to defeat Palpatine. She wondered if she would agree with the plan if she had been the one to raise him from infancy. It was surreal meeting her grown children, and she could see so much of Anakin and herself in them. But she also saw so much of Bail and Breha in Leia. They were their children, but so clearly not at the same time.

Realizing no one had spoken in a good five minutes, she tried to pick up the conversation where it had died. But they had been discussing Tatooine weather patterns for ten minutes already and it was a desert for force sake. Thankfully Anakin and Luke saved her by finally walking through the door.

"Where were you?" she asked them, only slightly ashamed of the annoyed tone to her voice. Then she had a sudden pang of regret. She should have gotten to use that tone when Luke or Leia came home too late from a date, when Anakin got back from a long mission a week late.

Luke looked at her very carefully. The sweet young man who had hugged her earlier in the day appeared wary of her now_. What had Anakin told him?_

"I convinced Luke of the importance of coming with us," Anakin told her, obviously thinking that would be enough to justify abandoning her to the Lars'. Didn't he realize that was a conversation she wanted to be included in?

Anakin did not see the frustrated look on her face though, because he had turned to speak with Beru and Owen. "I'm sorry to do this to you, and I am grateful to you for caring for the boy. But for his own safety and yours it is best he comes with us now. When things are safe he can return if he wishes."

Owen and Beru nodded their heads in acceptance, if not agreement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beru asked Luke. Padme felt her heart break at the motherly tone in the woman's voice. She hurt for her, but if she was honest, she hurt for herself more.

Luke merely nodded at Beru.

"Can I help you pack?" Beru asked him sadly, but the boy dismissed her offer with a sad nod.

They sat in awkward silence for several more minutes until Luke appeared out of his room, a small bag in his arms.

"That's all you're taking?" she asked him.

"It's all I need," he replied, then looking to his aunt and uncle, "I won't be gone too long."

They did not seem to believe him, and when they embraced him and said their goodbyes it seemed they were saying them for good. She had a horrible feeling as they left the Lars' residence. Perhaps they felt it too, because as she walked away with Luke she could hear Owen telling Anakin not to get their boy killed.

Anakin nodded solemnly, and caught up with them just as they were about get on the ship together. As Luke walked on, Anakin held her back.

"Padme, Luke knows the truth about us," he confirmed. She had expected that given his change in attitude. But she was still angry at the confirmation, and annoyed at Anakin for not including her. She should have been the one to explain why they lied to him about the carbonite. She would have a hard time now regaining his trust since her first words to him had been lies.

"You told him _everything_?" she asked, flinching at her accusing tone. But she could not spend the rest of her life tiptoeing around Anakin's sensitivity. Holding in all her frustrations in fear of setting him off.

"Leia and Bail told him," he answered defensively, letting go of her arm and taking a step back.

"He was talking to Leia and Bail?" she asked in surprise, now feeling bad she had blamed Anakin. "No wonder you were gone so long. I'm sorry, though I do wish you would have gotten me to join you."

Anakin smiled apologetically at her. It was the kind of smile that made her overlook things she really shouldn't have. "I'm sorry I didn't. But, I, well….. we ended up having tea with Obi-Wan," he concluded, as if he barely believed that turn of events himself.

She had so many questions. "And?" was all she could manage to get out. Anakin appeared amused by her uncharacteristic loss of words.

"I told him I wanted his help to defeat Darth Sidius and to protect Luke and Leia," Anakin replied, suddenly very interested in fidgeting with something in his hands. "He's coming with us too, but I haven't told him about the force thing yet."

"And?" she repeated.

"And what?" Anakin asked innocently, finally meeting her eyes again, a playful look on his face.

"Are you guys okay?" she pressed meaningfully.

Anakin looked amused at her statement.

"What?" she demanded.

"We made the first steps towards mending our relationship," he replied, finally serious. Then he showed her what was in his hands. "He even gave back the light saber he stole when he left me for dead."

_"He left you for dead?"_

She knew some of what happened. That Anakin had betrayed the Jedi, that he had helped Darth Sidius form the Galactic Empire. She could even partially understand some of those actions. But she realized that there was so many things she did not know about him now. And she had no idea if it was better to let it go and focus on the future, or to help him face his past. She wasn't even sure whether he was fully accountable or not for what he did while under the influence of the dark side of the force.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Anakin deflected, his momentarily good mood evaporating before her eyes. "Didn't you wonder how I ended up half machine?"

No, she hadn't really. There had been so many other things to wonder about at the time. And she realized that Anakin's path was likely so much darker than she imagined.

"Poor Obi-Wan," she lamented before she realized what she said.

Anakin looked at her oddly.

"I mean, it must have killed him to do that to you," she clarified.

There was a flash of deep regret in his eyes. But he quickly pushed it away. "I see," he jested, "I was the one who got my legs cut off, put into a tortuous life support suit, told I murdered the woman I loved, and then ended up enslaved to the dark master who orchestrated all of it. But poor Obi-Wan."

He joked about it, but she could see how it was killing him. And she had the odd feeling that he was testing her somehow.

"You're hardly the victim Anakin," she replied seriously.

He seemed pleased by that response. "I know that Padme. And I'm glad you know that too. Because I ruined our lives with my bad decisions. And I can't have people around me who aren't willing to check my darker impulses."

Did he expect her to tell him that she would kill him if she had to?

"I can't do that for you Anakin," she responded softly.

His face fell and she could tell that he was jumping to all the wrong conclusions.

"I understand Padme," he replied sadly, nodding to her as he turned to get on the ship.

"Anakin, wait," she yelled, turning him around and grasping both of his arms in hers to hold him in place.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. It just means that you don't need me to be your conscious."

"Padme, I …" he started to argue. But she cut him off. "Did you think joining the dark side was right?" she asked him, studying his blue eyes carefully.

"No, I knew it was wrong even as I did it," he admitted softly, but did not look away from her. "I just thought it was the only way to save you."

"And was it?" she demanded, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he shook his head.

"Were Obi-Wan or Palpatine able to bring me back?" she whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He shook his head again.

"Was it the dark side that brought me back in the end?" she challenged him.

"No," he replied softly.

"Was it you choosing the light and following your heart that did it?" she whispered back, pulling him fully into her arms, feeling like she was finally home as he nodded at her words.

"You only need to trust yourself Anakin," she said, pulling back to look at him again, seeing that the unshed tears in her eyes were mirrored in his.

"I can't with you," he replied, not meeting her eyes now, but only because he was looking at her lips.

"Me neither," she replied, her words mumbled as his lips touched hers.

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9 - Anakin Skywalker

**Chapter 9 – Anakin Skywalker**

For the second in command of the galaxy, his personal ship wasn't very big. There was really only the common room and the cockpit. So he gestured to Obi-Wan to follow him to the front so they could discuss his plan privately. He did not feel like explaining everything, and arguing about the details with everyone until he could hammer things out with his former master first.

"I need to discuss something with you," he began once Obi Wan was seated beside him in the co-pilot chair.

"And here I thought we were going to go for a nice leisurely ride," Obi-Wan replied sardonically, rubbing his beard.

Anakin smiled at his friend's trademark sarcasm, and the rightness of being in the cockpit with Obi-Wan planning how to save the galaxy. Hoping he could convince him to go along with one of his dangerous schemes.

"Before you start Anakin, I think you should know I won't be able to take you seriously until you brush off the lipstick," Obi-Wan chided.

Anakin felt his face go bright red and hastily wiped off his bottom lip. He was starting to feel like the teenager he appeared to be, and not the 40 year old man he was.

"You know we could see outside the ship from the inside with the door open, right?" Obi Wan continued and his face grew hotter. "But then you were never as discrete as you thought you were."

Anakin shot him a surprised look, "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Let's just say I was purposefully ignorant."

Anakin nodded. He didn't deserve Obi-Wan or Padme in his life. But he would do everything he could to change that. To be someone that they could they could be proud of again.

"You were so very rarely happy Anakin. I couldn't take away the little happiness you had," Obi-Wan continued sadly. Then he quickly changed the subject, still so very much a Jedi uncomfortable with discussing feelings. "You are very powerful now Anakin. I need to ask why you want my help defeating Palpatine. I mean, I'm honoured you came to me. But I'm surprised you didn't race in by yourself, light saber blazing."

"Padme wouldn't let me," he confided. Obi-Wan smiled way too loudly at that. "And I still don't trust myself completely Obi-Wan," he admitted. "What if I killed him only to lose myself again?"

Obi-Wan nodded at this, a pensive look on his face. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but Padme is right. You do need to trust yourself. You came back from the dark side Anakin. Something that no one else has done. You've done horrible things as Vader. I'm not going to deny that. But I can see you are trying to do what is right now, and more importantly you know the price of the bad choices you made."

They wanted him to trust himself. But they didn't know. Couldn't know what it was like. When the power of the universe flowed through you and you subverted it to your will. He would have to make him see somehow if he was going to understand his decision.

"Obi-Wan, the power high you have as a Sith, it's, it's incomparable. As a Jedi the force is calming, as a Sith…. well it's the exact opposite. There's a reason people don't come back. And there's a reason that people have fallen throughout the history. And even before I fell, there were plenty of times that I can say I misused the force."

Obi-Wan nodded, obviously wondering what he was getting at.

"When I was trying to figure out how to bring Padme back I learned a lot about the force Obi-Wan. And I believe I could take away sentient beings ability to use the force."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he stared at Anakin. "You could take someone's force sensitivities away permanently?" he clarified, "And you want to use this on Palpatine?" he concluded.

Anakin smiled sadly. "No Obi-Wan. It wouldn't work like that. Everyone's ability to use the force would have to be taken away."

Obi-Wan looked appalled. "Anakin, there is so much good that we have done because of the force," he argued. He had much more to say but Anakin cut him off. "I know that. But also so much bad. We are constantly fighting against the dark. Force users locked in a never ending fight with each other and in the end things are no better because of our powers."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long time.

"Anakin, despite everything I have faith that you are going to do far more good with the force than bad in the end," he started as if trying to reassure him. But Obi-Wan obviously thought this was about his own personal fears. And maybe it was in a way. But Obi-Wan had to see. Had to see that leaving the force in the hands of a select few was dangerous. The forced needed to be balanced evenly – equal among everyone and unable to be manipulated by anyone.

"Obi-Wan, we aren't supposed to have it," he declared knowing what he said went against all of the unspoken lessons that taught Jedi they were special. "The force made a mistake when it grant some living beings its power over others. What logic is there to who gets that power? Why me over someone like Padme?"

Obi-Wan seemed to be considering his words carefully, but he could tell he still wasn't getting completely through to him.

"Anakin, your fears are…."

"Obi-Wan, when I killed myself as Vader, and forced myself into this body there was so much pain. I pushed the force away with all my will. I battled it and felt like I was being torn apart. Then I let it all go and surrendered. And somehow it's given me a second chance. Why would it do that? Unless there was a reason. And I feel like the force is screaming at me that this is the reason."

He paused, feeling like the force was rippling around him in agreement.

"Obi-Wan I can't let this endless battle between the light and dark go on forever. It needs to end. But I can't do it alone, I need other Jedi willing to let go of the force with me."

Obi-Wan grimaced as he often had at many of his reckless ideas that ultimately worked. He waited for another lecture but then was surprised when the other man smiled at him.

"Okay then Anakin, let's do it."

He looked at his mentor in shock. "Just like that?"

"Well, you are the chosen one. And if you feel this is the right thing to do, who am I to disagree?"

Anakin had been prepared for more of a fight from Obi-Wan, but he quickly swallowed the rest of his arguments as no doubt he might need them later. "I don't deserve either of you," he mumbled instead.

"And you didn't deserve this responsibility," Obi-Wan responded softly. "The sad truth is you may have had to walk the path you did to arrive where the force wanted you too."

"Maybe," he lamented, not liking the idea that the force could be that cruel. "But I can't do this alone Obi-Wan, I will need as many other Jedi as possible to let go too. I have to ensure that we will be able to overpower those who would hold on."

Obi-Wan nodded, obviously starting to realize what he wanted from him. "I can help you train Luke and Leia in the force so they can help," he volunteered.

"Thanks," he responded, not entirely sure he and Leia wouldn't end up in a light saber duel if he had to teach her himself.

"If we are going to do this though, we have to get it right," Obi-Wan continued, "We'll have to go to Dagobah."

"Dagobah?" he asked. "Why all the way to Dagobah?"

"There's a surviving Jedi there," Obi-Wan replied.

"Who?" asked Anakin, wondering who could be so important that Obi-Wan would suggest going all the way to the Dagobah system.

"Master Yoda," he replied simply.

Anakin was shocked the Yoda was still alive, he had been old years ago and even Palpatine had stopped trying to look for him. His Sith master had reflected once that the old troll must have died of a mix of old age and shame. Anakin had not thought of Yoda since.

"The last time I saw Yoda he told me I had to train myself to let go of everything I feared to lose," he reflected, wondering how his life would have turned out if he had listened.

"Really?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I was having visions of Padme dying, and I went to him for advice," he admitted. He wondered what would have happened if he went to Obi-Wan instead. If he had told him the truth he had already known.

"Yoda is very wise, but he never really understood you Anakin. Telling you to let go when it's in your nature to hold on as hard as possible," Obi-Wan mused. "But on the bright side Anakin, I get to see the reaction on his face when you ask him to let go of the thing he holds most dear."

End Chapter 9

A/N: Just an FYI my updates might slow down after this. I'm a healthcare worker and I got to work from home last week, but this week I have to be in clinic. And depending on how things go with the curve flattening (or not), I could be re-assigned elsewhere in the coming weeks. So if you aren't an essential worker please stay home and enjoy reading fanfiction. :)


	11. Chapter 10 - Leia Organa

**Chapter 10 – Leia Organa**

"It's about time," Leia murmured to herself as Anakin and Padme finally broke apart and joined everyone on the ship. Her father and Luke, who were sitting across from her, shot her a questioning glance. Obi-Wan, who was sitting next to her, smiled in amusement as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Her father looked between them hoping to be let in on the joke but neither enlightened him.

"What's the plan?" her father asked Anakin, but he too ignored him. Instead Anakin gestured for Obi-Wan to join him in the cockpit. "I need to talk to Obi-Wan alone for a moment," he told them before disappearing to the front of the ship. So he was in too much of a rush to talk to her father, but had plenty of time to fraternize with Padme.

"It's nice to see you again Obi-Wan," Padme greeted warmly as the man sitting next to her stood up to join Anakin. He smiled at Padme, and shared her sentiments with a nod. When he turned away Padme whispered, _"I told you there was still good in him,"_ to his back.

Leia knew what Padme found _good in him_. At least she understood now why her father was afraid she was going to fall in love and fly off with some scoundrel. She would never be like this woman though, letting a rugged face distract her from a man's more questionable deeds. It was particularly disappointing behavior coming from a woman she had admired. How could Senator Amidala, a woman who she had viewed as a martyr to the rebellion, be willing to stand next to the man, who until yesterday, was one of the biggest threats to that same rebellion?

While she was lost in her thoughts, Padme and Luke were listening to her father explain how the formation of the Galactic Empire had progressed over time, the ever dwindling importance of the Galactic Senate and the gradual growth of the Rebel Alliance. He was pointing out some of the key issues they would have to address if and when Anakin was able to neutralize the Emperor. Leia couldn't help but note that her father was being particularly diplomatic and not mentioning much of Vader's role in the Empire, and opposition to the Rebels.

While Padme and her father seemed like they could go on talking politics forever, poor Luke was starting to look bored. Leia was about to take pity on him and change the subject when Padme must have realized his boredom as she shot him an apologetic smile. Then she was apologizing in earnest for lying to him about being frozen in carbonite. Luke reassured her that he understood that was the story his aunt and uncle and everyone else needed to believe. It was evident that they were both too kind-hearted as they went back and forth trying their best to comfort each other.

This all just served to make Leia more confused. From Padme's conversation with her father she could see that she was a very intelligent woman. And from her conversation with Luke she could see that she was compassionate.

"_How could you have been with Vader?"_

She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it certainly got the other woman's attention. Luke and her father had disappointed looks on their faces when she glanced at them. As if they weren't secretly glad she had the balls to ask. They couldn't tiptoe around the giant black exoskeleton in the closet forever.

Padme studied her for a few moments before responding, a troubled look on her face.

"When I first met Anakin I was fourteen and the Queen of Naboo. I was told I was intelligent, and mature for my age and I was. But there were also so many things I thought I understood, when in fact I was quite sheltered."

Leia felt her heckles raise. Was Padme assuming she was a naïve sheltered girl who couldn't understand? Sure, she was brought up safely in a castle on Alderaan. But she also grew up with the fear of wondering if her father wouldn't come back every time he left for the senate. She clearly wasn't as sheltered as Padme had been, and she wasn't one to only see the good in people and turn a blind eye to their evil.

Padme let out a sigh. "Anakin was only nine years old when I first met him. He was the opposite of sheltered. He grew up a slave on Tatooine."

Padme looked so sad, it almost made Leia feel sorry for that little boy. But then she remember who he turned out to be.

"He had so little and yet he offered to help us. He put his life in danger to help strangers he barely knew."

Padme looked meaningfully at Luke as she said this and the young man colored.

"When we next met I was a Senator and he was the Jedi sent to protect me. We were both outsiders in our own way. I can't fully explain why I fell in love with him, love often defies reason. But when everyone else saw Senator Amidala he bothered to get to know Padme," she mused her voice wistful, lost in her memories.

Leia could relate somewhat, too many boys would flirt with her friends and then respectfully nod and whisper Princess when they saw her. Leia scowled at the thought.

"But what you really wanted to know is how I could love Vader," said the other woman, seeming to come out of her own memories suddenly. Her focus now fully on Leia and her face deadly serious.

Leia nodded.

"I don't love Vader, in fact I would say I hate Vader more than anyone here excepting Anakin himself," replied Padme. "And despite what you may believe Anakin Skywalker is a good man. One who feels deeply and doesn't give up on those he loves. I love that about him, but I was never blind to the fact that his strong emotions could prompt jealousy and violent reactions. Especially when those he loved were in danger. But those traits were such a small part of the man I loved, and ones Anakin tried to overcome. But constant war and mistrust fed those demons and Palpatine preyed on Anakin until all that remained was Darth Vader."

Leia was surprised to see the hate and anger in the other woman's eyes. But then it melted back to the compassionate woman who had been speaking to Luke earlier. "Leia, I can see that you believe in justice. And I know you don't think it's fair that we are ignoring what Anakin did while he was Vader. But believe me when I say that being Vader _was_ and still is punishment for Anakin."

Padme looked like she was going to continue but whatever she was about to say was lost to the wind when Anakin and Obi-Wan walked back into the room determined looks on their faces. Leia looked at the man and for the first time saw the haunted expression in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" asked Obi-Wan looking between them. Anakin was looking at Padme questioningly.

"We're fine," Leia responded. "What's the plan?"

Anakin nodded at her question, then laid out the plan. It didn't make much sense to her, and probably didn't to anyone other than Anakin and Obi-Wan. But she got the gist, which was they were going to go find as many Jedi as they could to overcome the Emperor. Unfortunately that meant they were going to be stuck together for a while longer.

"All the way to Dagobah?" she complained when they revealed that is where they were going.

"Yes, there is another Jedi Master there," answered Obi-Wan calmly. She felt a kinship with her brother when she saw that he was annoyed at their itinerary as well. "This ship is too small for all of us already," he protested.

Anakin smiled, "Well, he's not a very big master," he tried to reassure them.

Both she and Luke glared at him.

"But you do bring up a good point," he conceded, "We will be looking for others as well, and we could all benefit from having a little bit more room."

Anakin and Obi-Wan spent five minutes arguing about where to find another ship, and how much Anakin could risk taking from the Empire without tipping off Palpatine.

Her father, who had not been consulted by the two Jedi on the matter, finally interrupted them.

"If you need a ship I might be able to help you. I do have a few contacts in the Rebel Alliance," he reminded them. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded at him, both looking sheepish for not asking earlier.

"That might be helpful Bail, we want to stay off the Empire's radar as long as possible," Anakin agreed. "But can you be sure to find someone we can trust?"

Her father smiled. "I have the perfect person in mind."

End Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11 - Ahsoka Tano

A/N: An Ahsoka chapter as many suspected. :)

**Chapter 11 – Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka looked at the transport ship and wondered if she should take something a little more militaristic. Bail had reassured her it was a transport mission only. He also said she should come alone given the sensitive nature of who they were transporting. The fact that her intelligence network indicated that Bail had been taken away by Vader several days ago made her uneasy, and she was beginning to suspect that Vader was manipulating Bail. But to what end? To lure in more members of the rebellion. But why would Bail ask her to come alone then? Did he know and want to limit causalities? Or was Vader looking for her specifically?

"Ahsoka?"

She looked up, surprised that Rex had been able to sneak up on her. His concerned face told her he was not happy she had dismissed her crew. Still protective after all these years, even though she was probably the last person to need protection now.

"I need to go alone," she replied in response to his questioning frown, bracing for the lecture that never came.

"Why?" he challenged instead.

She took a deep breathe. She didn't want to worry Rex, but if she didn't come back he needed to know the truth. They had lost too many people to oblivion over the years, she would not add another name to his list of faces that had just vanished.

"I think I'm going to be facing Darth Vader," she replied, using her Commanders voice to indicate he was not going to talk her out of it. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"And you think I'm going to let you do something that dangerous alone?" he challenged her.

He never was swayed when she tried to pull rank, even now that she had finally earned it. Besides she already knew her words were useless if he decided he was coming. Rex was too loyal, a soldier who never left anyone behind if it was in his power to save them. She knew he would protect her with his life. But she had thought the same of another once.

"You can come if you insist, but I need to be the one to face him," she relented, kicking the corner of the ship. "I was chased by Vader once," she started, "He almost killed me….. it makes this personal."

She did not want to explain just how personal it was to Rex. She knew the truth would hurt him as much as it hurt her. But it was a truth she was getting sick of carrying alone.

Rex nodded, an impressed but confused look on his face. They both knew that not many people got away from Lord Vader. "He's tried to kill a lot of people Ahsoka."

She nodded. He succeeded in killing a lot too.

"He was a Jedi before he become a Sith," she whispered. "And when he fought I could sense him. Who he was."

Rex looked shocked. She had never shared this information with the rebellion. Hadn't been able to admit it to herself for so long. She suspected there were others who knew and hadn't shared it either.

"Did you know him?" Rex asked, his voice softer than she was used to from the Captain.

She nodded, trying to will away the tears that were starting to form. A true Jedi could have done it, but she had never finished her training. Not that her master would have been able to teach her that lesson anyway.

"He's…" she choked up, unable to complete the thought. It didn't matter. Rex knew from the tears on her face.

"General Skywalker," he finished for her, his voice a mere whisper. From the look on his face she knew that the idea was as unacceptable to him as it was to her. She wished she could say he hadn't guessed right. But she confirmed it with a sad nod, and Rex pulled her into a hug that she didn't resist. It felt good to be with someone who at least understood a little of what she felt…. raw betrayal.

"There's no way I'm going to let you face that crazy bastard alone now," mumbled Rex gruffly as he let go of her, and she smiled in spite of herself.

They worked together in relative silence for the next several hours to get the ship into working order. When they were satisfied that they had added enough military extras to the transport ship they finally grabbed their gear and walked on together. _Our final mission_ she thought morbidly as they took off.

Rex didn't ask any questions until they were well into outer space.

"So, how did .." he started, the pained expression in his voice almost crushing her.

"I don't know," she replied tersely, cutting off his question before he could ask it. It was truly unfathomable how Anakin could do what Darth Vader had done. He killed Jedi. He killed her friends. _Their friends._ And now she was going to either kill him, or be killed by him in turn.

They didn't talk after that, both lost in their own morbid thoughts and recollections. The hours floated by faster than she expected, and soon she could see their destination in the distance.

"Ahsoka, whatever happens I have your back," Rex reassured her as she started to prepare for landing. "I thought the same of Anakin," she whispered. Rex could only nod sadly in agreement.

She picked up her communicator and dialed into the secure link once they had landed.

"Fulcrum has arrived," she transmitted to Bail, the lights on the ship opposite her flashing in confirmation that this was the right spot. She fingered her light sabers on her belt as she waited for someone from the other ship to make the first move. A few minutes later she saw Bail walk out. She nodded to Rex and they both disembarked to meet him, their weapons clutched in their hands.

"Fulcrum it's good to see you again," Bail greeted her, smiling but at the same time shooting concerned looks at their weapons and in Rex's direction particularly.

"Captain Rex volunteered to come with me," Ahsoka explained calmly, her Jedi instincts tingling with something familiar. But she pushed it back, not wanting Vader to sense her if he was close by.

Bail nodded, looking towards his ship as he replied. "They wanted you to come alone, but I guess this will be acceptable."

Ahsoka did not like the sound of that. "Bail, who is on that ship? And how did you get away from Vader?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing at him.

Bail looked at her in surprise. "You know about that?" he asked sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows about that."

Bail nodded, and rubbed his chin a calculated look on his face, "I suppose they must," he conceded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say more on the comm then Ahsoka. I'm sure those circumstances likely caused you a great deal of stress. But I couldn't risk sharing anything with the wrong people, this is a very important mission for the Rebel Alliance."

Ahsoka nodded waiting for him to continue but Bail seemed to be considering his words carefully.

"And what is the mission?" she prompted him. Bail seemed oddly stumped by the simple question, studying her for a few moments more before replying.

"Do you know who Vader is?" he finally asked her.

"Do you?" she challenged, crossing her arms across her chest.

She could tell by the look on Bail's face that he knew what she knew. Had likely known all this time and never told her. Instead had let her find out while under attack in space. Leaving her vulnerable.

"We know its General Skywalker," Rex cut in, obviously getting frustrated with their distrust of each other. She was oddly grateful to him, she didn't even like saying the words that linked Anakin and Vader.

"I'm sorry I never told you Ahsoka," Bail began, and she felt some satisfaction that he at least felt guilty.

"I…. well I had selfish reasons for not wanting anyone to associated Anakin and Darth Vader," Bail added quickly, before pausing and taking a deep breathe. "You know that my daughter Leia is adopted?"

Ahsoka nodded, though in reality she had never thought about Bail's daughter at all, let alone long enough to consider whether or not she was adopted.

"Anakin and Padme were Leia's parents."

Ahsoka felt her eyes widen, heard Rex swearing that the bastard never told him. She had known there was something between them, but a daughter? Then a horrible thought passed through her mind. Why was Bail telling her this now?

"You made a deal with him," she gasped, "Did you lure me here to trade me for your daughter's safety?"

Bail looked shocked at the accusation, but Ahsoka ignored him and activated her light sabers. The man was an idiot if he thought Darth Vader was going to let either one of them go alive.

"No, No, Ahsoka you misunderstood me. Yes Vader is with me, but he's defected to the Rebellion. He's going to help us. He's Anakin again."

Ahsoka could only stare at Bail. Had the man taken all leave of his senses? Did he actually believe _Vader _was simply going to wake up one morning and have a change of heart? _The dark side doesn't let go of you till your dead_.

"Sith don't change Bail," she remarked, exacerbation seeping through her tone. "Sure, he might co-operate with us long enough to kill Palpatine before blaming it on us and having us all executed as rebels."

She turned away from Bail, and took a step forward towards the other ship.

"Vader, I'm here," she yelled, holding up her sabers. Mentally preparing herself for the battle to come.

Rex stood behind her, his blaster at the ready.

A few moments later a man walked slowly out of the ship.

Ahsoka watched in shock as a young Anakin Skywalker walked over to them, stopping several metres away just out of distance of her light sabers.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, annoyance at Bail oozing out as he eyed her light sabers.

Bail mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like an old Alderaan expletive and jedi. Then quickly his diplomatic manner was back. "She already knew that I was taken by Vader and has drawn her own conclusions. I will leave you to explain it yourself if you think you can do better."

With that Bail walked back on the ship, leaving them alone.

"Thank you for bringing the transport Ahsoka," the Anakin look alike stated, looking at the ship instead of at her. "Looks like you made some nice additions to it."

Ahsoka nodded, her brain momentarily on pause as she tried to figure out how she was seeing an Anakin younger than the man she had fought with in the clone wars. Palpatine seemed to have aged terribly, so how had…..

"Who are you?" Rex asked carefully.

The Anakin look alike studied him for a moment, a look of confusion on his face as if he was trying to place the other man, then a knowing smile crossed his face. Followed by a frown.

"Captain Rex?" he finally asked, his tone a weird mix between hopeful and dreadful. Rex nodded back.

No one spoke for a good two minutes after that, just studying each other. She could sense the other man and he seemed exactly like her old master but that was impossible for so many reasons.

"How?" Ahsoka finally murmured, words coming back to her. "I mean, you are…. I thought….."

"I cloned myself," Anakin _(?)_ explained quickly as if he had a long explanation to get out. But then he just stopped. He looked in pain somehow. Like he did when he found out they got posted to a desert world.

Ahsoka nodded dumbly. That made… no sense. "So you aren't really Vader?" she asked in confusion eyeing him warily.

"I wish I wasn't," he replied softly, then with a quick flick of his wrists summoned both of Ahsoka's light sabers to his hands before she could react to his words. But he had made a crucial mistake in miscounting Rex, and was barely fast enough to block the shot from his blaster with her light saber. However, he did not dodge Ahsoka's roundhouse kick that impacted swiftly with his groin.

"Shit Ahsoka, I'm not trying to hurt you," he groaned, dropping her light sabers on the ground and bringing his hands up defensively. "I just didn't want you trying to kill me before I could explain. Though you do have impressive reflexes."

"You don't take a Jedi's light saber," she growled at him, watching him carefully as she knelt to pick up her sabers. "Your weapon is your life," she recited, "Or have you forgotten?"

"You gave your last one up willingly enough," he countered, and she winced at the accusation. Then he looked contrite. "I'm sorry Ahsoka."

"Save your apologies and tell me what is going on," she demanded, holding her sabers up between them, challenging him with her eyes. He needed to tell her the truth now.

Anakin nodded. "I cloned myself, then killed myself as Vader and transferred my force essence from that body into this one."

_Of course he did._

Anakin seemed to be waiting for some kind of response but she just glared at him, not giving him the satisfaction of being impressed by his dark powers. And she certainly was not letting her guard down.

"I'm not sure how it happened Ahsoka, but I'm not a Sith anymore. The transformation triggered something inside me. I think I was cleansed by the force when I sort of died."

Ahsoka was not having it. "So that's all? You jump bodies and suddenly you're good old Anakin Skywalker again?" she demanded in the tone that had earned her the nickname Snips.

He nodded, was about to say something else but she cut him off.

"And you expect me to trust you enough to help you with a mission?" she asked angrily, raising her light sabers higher. "When you disregarded everything we fought for? Anakin you made all our sacrifices in the war meaningless," she screamed at him, all her frustrations from the clone war and fears from the subsequent purges flooding her. "How could I ever trust you when you have so many other Jedis' blood on your hands?"

It could be so easy. He wasn't fighting back. She could end him. End Vader. Make the galaxy a better place. But then she felt an arm on her hand, and Rex slowly lowered her weapon.

"Ahsoka," Rex said calmly. "A lot of good men were brainwashed in that war. Manipulated and used to do things they didn't want too, and normally wouldn't have."

"But he was a Jedi," she protested to Rex, "He of all people should have known better. He was supposed to be the one to protect us. To protect _me_."

Rex nodded at her sadly.

"I know Ahsoka. And he made the wrong decision. But don't follow in his footsteps."

Ahsoka nodded at Rex. She was better than this. She could let her anger go. She deactivated her light sabers and placed them on her belt.

"So what is your plan Anakin?" she asked him. She didn't trust him, not yet, but she could sense the force screaming with his pain and it was enough for now.

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12 - Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Chapter 12 – Obi Wan Kenobi**

Obi-Wan had known Bail for a long time, and knew him to be the type of man to roll with the punches and get back up again even more determined. So to see him muttering to himself about self-righteous Jedi as he stomped back on the ship was a bit of a surprise. Though he could not blame the man if his nerves were a bit frayed, Anakin and Ahsoka were a volatile mix on the best of days. Obi-Wan reached out with the force, trying to calm their confusion and pain. Perhaps he should intervene in person as well. He was about to get up to leave the ship when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Obi-Wan," spoke Padme softly, sitting down beside him. Leia was busy commiserating with her father and Luke was in the front familiarizing himself with the ship's controls. It gave them relative privacy, as much as one could have in such a small ship.

Obi-Wan sensed her mind was troubled and decided that Anakin and Ahsoka could figure things out on their own. No doubt Padme had questions that she was not comfortable asking in Anakin's presence. She deserved a chance to ask them now.

"Yes, Padme," he said in his most soothing tone. What Anakin would have joked was his most Obi-Wan-ish voice. The poor woman had no doubt been through more trauma in the last several days than the rest of them. She had actually been dead. For more than a decade. Though he had to sadly admit there was a part of him that almost envied her that.

"Was it my fault?"

Obi-Wan was momentarily shocked by the question. He shouldn't have been, even as a young Queen Amidala had always worried how her actions would affect her people. But he had spent so much time blaming himself for Anakin's descent that he had not thought about anyone else carrying the same burden.

"Your fault?" he clarified, though he knew perfectly well what she meant.

"Did Anakin fall because of me?" she repeated, looking at him with eyes that demanded the truth. But eyes that were still so young. She had not lived through everything they had. But she had lived long enough to see all her dreams shatter.

Obi-Wan wished he could reassure her that she was blameless. But certainly she hadn't helped matters, and Palpatine _had _used Anakin's attachment to her to aid in his manipulations. Though seeing the troubled look settling on her face as his silence stretched on, he realized that perhaps this time the harsh truth was not what she needed from him.

"Padme, there were so many things that led to Anakin's fall. You must not take any blame yourself. Palpatine was manipulating us all, and Anakin more than anyone."

Padme nodded at him but he could tell he had done very little to ease her guilt.

"Anakin said Palpatine made him believe he could save me from dying if he became a Sith."

Obi-Wan could only nod at her, feeling momentarily guilty about his own brief relief when Anakin told him that fact. He had worried for so long that it was something he did that cemented Anakin's fall. He had not thought how Padme would feel learning the truth.

"Yes Padme. But Anakin did not join Palpatine solely because of that claim. He also felt that the Jedi Council didn't trust him and would not help him," he replied, trying his best to reassure her. It didn't work, if anything she seemed more upset.

"And they didn't trust him because he was keeping a huge secret," she countered, pressing her hands together tightly in her lap.

"And what's worse is I knew I should have said no. I knew a secret relationship would tear us apart," she continued softly, sounding like a contrite mistress confiding to a man's wife on one of those cheesy holonet programs. "I knew Anakin was prone to… _strong emotions_. I should have anticipated all the jealousy and doubts that came with the extra stress of our relationship. If only..… I should have... Perhaps if I stopped things before they started I could have saved the galaxy so much pain."

Obi-Wan smiled at her sadly.

"Padme, we all played a role in Anakin's fall. But you are also part of what brought him back. You must always remember that. Besides, we both know that Anakin is a force of nature. If he thought you cared for him at all he wasn't going to give up."

She smiled at him through her tears, memories of the man they had known floating through both of their minds. "Thank you for saying that Obi-Wan. But he was only nineteen when we got married…"

_What?!_

Padme looked at him sheepishly and Obi-Wan felt a headache coming on. But he bit his tongue so he would not recriminate her. But she had been in her mid twenties and a senator to boot… And Anakin… at 19? Had been…. Well. A reckless padawan. And this meant they had hid their relationship from him for the entire war.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, obviously picking up on his shock and distress.

Then he did the only logical thing to do in that moment. He burst out laughing. For if he didn't he would have surely screamed.

"It's not funny," she protested, but the guilt on her face was gone, and the corners of her mouth were starting to turn up. He still couldn't stop laughing.

"You married him with his padawan braid?" he finally teased her when his laughing fits calmed down enough to allow speech. She looked like she wanted to hit him with something. But not having anything reasonable to use as a weapon, she appeared to be preparing a verbal retort. However before she could defend her poor taste in men the ship door swung opened.

Obi-Wan was able to stop laughing completely by the time Anakin made it up the loading ramp to where they were sitting. Anakin shot him a questioning glance, before quickly turning his attention back to the people behind him. Obi-wan could see Ahsoka, but there was another man as well whose body was partially blocked from his view.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't kill each other," Obi-Wan greeted them.

Anakin rolled his eyes, while Ahsoka's attention was suddenly drawn to his face. He could feel her reaching out tentatively to him with the force, her jaw opening ever so slightly.

"Ahsoka, you remember Obi-Wan and Padme?" Anakin said bluntly by way of re-introduction.

Ahsoka's attention was suddenly pulled from his face to the woman next to him. He could see the questions on her face but Anakin seemed uncomfortable and didn't pause to explain things.

"I'm not sure if you've met….." Anakin paused for a moment before swallowing heavily, "Bail's daughter Leia."

Again Ahsoka's glance jumped from Padme to Leia. And then back and forth between the two women.

"Where's Luke?" Anakin asked suddenly, looking around the ship in concern as if the boy might have been kidnapped in the short time he was outside the ship. Hearing his name Luke walked out of the cockpit to join them.

"This is the other Jedi?" he asked excitedly, eyeing Ahsoka in much the same way she was now eyeing him.

Anakin nodded.

Ahsoka looked from Luke to Anakin, and Obi-Wan thought any moment she was going to try and find the camera as if she was in one of those hidden camera shows he liked. Obi-Wan really had to stop watching trashy holonet programs. Living on Tatooine for so long had severely lowered his standards in entertainment.

"I'm Ahsoka," she greeted Luke when Anakin didn't introduce him. "And this is Rex," she added pointing to the man behind him who finally stepped out of the shadows.

Obi-Wan took a double take. A clone and a Jedi together after all this time. The force radiated with the rightness that they were part of the team that was going to defeat Palpatine.

"And you are?" Ahsoka prompted Luke who was still staring at her in awe. Obi-Wan had a sudden flashback to Anakin when he met Padme again.

"Luke Skywalker," he answered proudly, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Twins," replied Bail to the unspoken question on her face.

Ahsoka only nodded, continuing to look between everyone on the ship as she pulled her hand slowly away from Luke.

"I can see why you needed a bigger ship," she finally concluded.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. Then took pity on her and asked what Anakin and Bail had told her so he could fill her in on the rest of their plans.

"He told me he cloned himself and isn't Darth Vader anymore," she replied slowly as if not truly believing his words. But he could see she was gradually being convinced by what she was seeing and feeling. "That he wants to join the rebellion."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, well, that's the gist of it. And I'm sure you're wondering about Padme who he also cloned. However, it appears he was able to reclaim her essence from the Cosmic Force."

Ahsoka's eyes bugged out of her face. Rex just nodded as if he wouldn't expect anything less from General Skywalker.

"Anakin and Padme found Luke and Leia first to be sure they were safe, before finding myself to help them overthrow Darth Sidius. Anakin does have a plan, but it requires as many Jedi helping him as possible. We also could use your need help training Luke and Leia if you are willing to join us."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, a thankfulness in his eyes that he was explaining things. Ahsoka looked like she was grateful to hear someone outlying an actual plan for her to focus on instead of the confusion of being here with a bunch of adolescent Skywalkers.

"We are going to travel to Dagobah to speak with Master Yoda next," he continued, starting to feel like a General outlining plans to his team again. "If you will transport us there we can tell you more of the plan on our way."

"It's a long trip to Dagobah," she whispered in response, but he could tell that there was no way Ahsoka was going to miss out on this mission. Not when victory against the Empire could finally be in their grasp.

"It is," he agreed. Then he urged them all to get packed up and transferred to the new ship as soon as possible so they could be on their way. Everyone quickly grabbed their things except for Anakin who just stared at the dark clothes and horrendous suit and mask sitting in the corner of his ship. He was about to lament that Anakin could borrow one of his robes.

"I need to take my own ship," Anakin cut in before he could make his offer.

"Darth Sidius is going to check in on Vader at some point," Anakin pointed out in explanation, "Which means Bail should probably travel with me too in case he heard about what happened on Alderaan and wants to see what I've done with him."

Padme looked like she was going to protest. "I can't risk him seeing me with anyone else," Anakin said to her softly.

"Anyone who should be dead you mean?" clarified Ahsoka. "And who you can't pretend to be torturing?"

Anakin nodded slowly, not rising to the bait.

"Rex and Obi-Wan can pilot my ship as well as I can. I'll stay with you," she volunteered. Obi-Wan wondered at her motives – if she didn't trust him or if she wanted to work things out with her former master. He supposed the truth was somewhere in the middle.

So it was decided, Obi-Wan joined Padme, the Skywalker twins and Rex on the transport and Anakin, Ahsoka and Bail stayed on the ship.

"Race you there," Anakin called to him as he exited the ship. He looked back to see Ahsoka and Rex rolling her eyes in unison.

End Chapter 12

A/N: I have this all planned out now - probably be about 20 chapters total. Problem with having a lot of characters I worry I'm missing out on some important interactions (and I'm adding in Palps and Yoda soon!). If there is any characters you hoped to see interact more please let me know.


	14. Chapter 13 - Palpatine

**Chapter 13 – Palpatine / Darth Sidious**

Palpatine chuckled to himself as he hung up the phone. He had informed the Senator from Corellia that he would be in charge of finalizing plans for Empire Day celebrations this year. He would have to feign being honoured, and simultaneously would not have time to bother the senate with endless arguments on the ramifications of legalizing the spice trade.

Palpatine looked out the window of his office to the skyline of Corsucant. The sprawling city planet was so different from the natural environments of his home world. Naboo had a certain rustic charm no doubt. But here even the weather was under his control. Everything was predictable and ran like clockwork. Even the things that went wrong typically did so by his order.

Empire Day was the only holiday he really enjoyed. Watching with mock appreciation as all the senators flocked back to celebrate the end of the clone wars and the security of the Empire. It gave him great pleasure to watch them giving bloated speeches in his honour as he celebrated being another year closer to abolishing their roles for good. But the best part came when he went home after all the celebrations. When he sat at his desk alone, a glass of the finest wine from Naboo in his hand, and drank to the downfall of the Jedi.

Empire Day would be here in just over two weeks. Which reminded him that he ought to check in on Vader. He had not heard from his apprentice in quite some time. Which was not surprising, he always was silent and moody but even more so this time of year. But hopefully Vader's foul mood was paying off. His spies had reported that Vader had seized Bail Organa. Though for Vader not to report back on such a capture was unusual. The man was constantly striving for the approval of the father he never had. The force had made it too easy, the raw force of Vader, wrapped up in the fragility of a fatherless slave.

Palpatine reflected that perhaps Vader was trying to do something special for Empire Day. But his silence gave him pause. He ought to check in. He tried to think of an order. He couldn't call without an order. He would not let Vader think he cared about him.

He picked up his comm and dialed Vader's number anyway. The communicator flickered but the other man did not pick up. Minutes went by, his anger piqued with each ring.

"Lord Vader, what is going on?" he asked more harshly than usual when the other man finally appeared on the screen. He could not sense his apprentice at all which meant he had to be very far away.

"My lord," came the reply, "I am doing your bidding, seizing the leaders of the Rebel Alliance."

Darth Sidious smiled. "Excellent Lord Vader. I have heard you seized Bail Organa. Unfortunately we are having a bit of trouble with Alderaan. I could use your assistance in silencing them."

He really needed that Death Star to be operational sooner than later.

Vader nodded. "He is still alive, if that will calm them" replied Vader, gesturing to the senator who was being held by a storm trooper.

"That's not like you," tsked Palpatine, momentarily troubled by the lack bruises or burn marks on the senators' face. But then Vader often left no physical marks.

"I am looking for a bigger prize," Vader confirmed. "The operative - Fulcrum."

Palpatine nodded, the concerned look on Bail's face giving him great pleasure. But that particular operative was a Jedi. And if he was correct in his deductions a Jedi that had been very close to Anakin Skywalker.

"Then continue in your search for Fulcrum Lord Vader, and this time do not fail me. You have until Empire Day. Keep Bail alive until then. We can start off the festivities with a few executions."

Vader nodded, "Yes my master."

Papatine hung up the comm.

He smiled at the idea of cutting off two heads of the rebellion. To watch Vader cut off the head of his former apprentice, to kill another of his links to the Jedi. But as much pleasure as he got from the image, he was also troubled. He never forgot Vader's strength, how could he when he had coveted it and worked towards converting him for so long? He could not grow complacent, Vader was a Sith after all. Perhaps he was pursing the Torguta for more reasons than to stop the rebellion. Perhaps he was looking for an apprentice of his own.

Palpatine would have to tread carefully.

End Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14 - Anakin Skywalker

A/N: A guest reviewer pointed out some inconsistencies of my story with canon – so to clarify I am basing the background for this story on the prequel films, and The Clone Wars series only. I must admit that I have yet to read any of the extended universe books or comics.

Personally to E: I understand as a reader wanting to see characters and plots as true to canon as possible. But I write purely for fun, and as such I don't worry too much about the details (as you can tell). I do appreciate your comments in that they will help improve my writing if I write for this fandom again. However, if you're still reading (which you shouldn't be – for heaven sakes don't waste your time reading things you don't like) some of your comments bordered on rude and condescending – please keep commenting, please stay critical as it helps us improve, but please remember to be kind or at least not mean.

Sorry for more A/N foolishness but I would like to preface this chapter with a quote from one of my inspirations. It comes from one of my all-time favourite novels – Rilla of Ingleside:

_"I would like to turn the Kaiser into a good man – a very good man – all at once if I could. That is what I would do. Don't you think, Mrs. Blythe, that would be the very worstest punishment of all?"_

_"How do you make out that would be any kind of punishment for that wicked fiend?"_

_"Don't you see," said Bruce, "if he was turned into a good man he would understand how dreadful the things he has done are, and he would feel so terrible about it that he would be more unhappy and miserable than he could ever be in any other way. He would feel just awful – and he would go on feeling like that forever."_

**Chapter 14 – Anakin Skywalker**

Anakin felt the force rising up around him, like the fog coming off the wetland. He could feel the confusion, hurt, and pain surround him. It was threatening to strangle him, to pull him down into the marshy swamps of Dagobah. How easy it would be to stumble in the mud and let it pull him in forever. To let there be an end to the constant swirl of emotions he felt.

_You, you did this_

But he could not stop. He had to keep walking. He had to find Master Yoda, to convince him to help him. To re-balance the force. To put an end to the destructive tendencies of those who veered into darkness. To save his children from his fate. So they may never have to explain why they did terrible things.

_You, you killed us_

He could almost see them in the mist, each and every Jedi that he had slayed – some by his own hand, others indirectly. The aura of the lost clouded out everything else. So much so that if Master Yoda was truly here he could not sense him at all. He would have assumed that Obi-Wan had to be wrong about his location, but even Luke's essence which shown so brightly was lost to him now. Master Yoda had picked a good place to hide.

"Master Yoda?" he yelled to the landscape.

He listened for a response, not entirely sure if he wanted him to reply or not. He wasn't ready to face him. He had already faced almost everyone else. People whose opinion meant more to him than Yoda's. But to him Yoda represented something more. He was the Jedi boiled down into a single being.

Anakin trudged through the swamp for hours, his robes heavy with mud when he heard something moving in the distance. The slightest nudge of a branch. But with it was something more, the slightest ripple in the force.

"Who goes there?" whispered a voice on the wind. A very familiar voice. One that caused Anakin's whole body to shudder before he took a deep breath and steeled himself to respond.

"It's me Master Yoda," he greeted softly, "Anakin Skywalker."

Master Yoda appeared out of the fog, a sorrowful look marring his face. The Grand Master's pain was quickly released to the force, but the force echoed it right back to Anakin.

"Vision you are," he replied looking away from Anakin to the skyline. "Haunt me you will not."

"I'm real Master Yoda," Anakin answered, following Yoda as he slowly walked away from him.

Yoda looked around and stared at him then, a furrow deepening on his brow. He seemed to want to say something but then stopped. "One way to tell there is," he finally murmured to himself.

"Ouch," Anakin proclaimed a second later, the sharp thwack still echoing as he rubbed his shin.

The small Master appeared more shocked than Anakin himself. "Corporeal you are?" he remarked as he placed his gimer stick back down and eyed Anakin suspiciously.

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin replied respectfully, or at least as respectfully as one could while rubbing a bruised shin and wearing robes covered in mud.

Yoda studied him further, but then suddenly lost interest and looked to the skies instead. Anakin startled when he heard him asking a question to _Qui-Gon?_ He wondered if he had shocked Yoda out of his senses, then he heard the voice on the breeze.

_Yoda you must trust in his aura_

Anakin looked around him, trying to pinpoint where the familiar voice was coming from but he only saw flickering fireflies on the breeze. Somehow, bizarrely, he felt that this was his former master. And he felt shame flood his being.

"Qui-Gon?" he asked the breeze and the lights moved away from Yoda and danced around him. He had been afraid to face Yoda, but this, this was so much worse. This was a man who had believed in him, had taken a chance on him. _Who would have loved him._

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his words catching, a tear tracking slowly down his face. "I… I failed you."

_As you were failed by the Jedi Anakin_

"Nothing can excuse what I did," Anakin sobbed, disregarding the mud as he fell to his knees. "Nothing I can do will ever make it right."

Yoda walked over to where he was lying in the mud and placed his hand upon his shoulder. He felt Yoda search his aura and he could not stop his mental flinch, the automatic response to shield himself away. To hide from the cold impartial judgement of the self-righteous Jedi. From a sect that never even considered that a nine year old boy needed something more than their derision. But then he felt a gentle nudging from Qui-Gon and he opened himself up to Yoda.

"Impossible," Yoda muttered to himself after a few minutes and Anakin barely kept himself from pulling back in shame. But he could hear Qui-Gon whispering that Yoda needed to see it all. He needed to understand. So he bared his soul to him, though it left him feeling naked and exposed.

Many minutes later Yoda let go of him and Anakin was surprised that he actually felt a little bit better. Lighter somehow. But Master Yoda unfortunately looked much worse for the experience. They looked to Qui-Gon to tell them what to do next but the lights and the voice were gone.

"A great wrong to right you come," Yoda finally spoke, the troubled look never leaving his face.

Anakin nodded, waiting for Yoda to continue. Waiting for the judgements and arguments he expected. They never came.

"I told you to let go of everything you were afraid to lose. To rejoice for those who transform to the force," Master Yoda said slowly, his ears drooping further as he spoke.

Anakin felt his stomach fall, suddenly knowing what Yoda had seen in his memories that upset him so. "Master Yoda," he started but the small master cut him off before he could say anything. Which was probably a good thing, there wasn't anything he could ever say.

"When killed the younglings you did, closed your eyes and your saber swung. And on my words meditated, to justify your act."

Anakin looked in horror at Master Yoda. He remember it of course, could never forget. He remembered thinking they were innocent, that he should let them go. But no, they were Jedi still, the enemy. And they were just getting to be part of the force early. _Rejoice_

He broke away from his thoughts to look at the Grand Master who had always seemed so confident in his acts and his principles. Now he seemed so small and unsure. _This was the great Jedi that he had craved acceptance from?_

"The dark side of the force can justify anything," Anakin finally replied, wondering at how much life had changed that he was trying to comfort Master Yoda.

"Yes. But failed you, we did. Went along with the senate's war we did. Saw that missions accomplished you did so re-deployed you again and again. Saw the danger in that, and in you. But helped not the young Jedi in pain did we. Defeat the Sith for you we did not."

Anakin paused for a moment, pulling himself up from the mud. _Was Master Yoda apologizing to him? _

His shame momentarily eased Anakin suddenly wanted to tell Yoda that the Jedi failed to defeat the Sith because they were afraid of their emotions. That Sidious taped into his anger and his hate and that made him more powerful than any of the Jedi could ever possibly be. You could never fight hate with passive apathy. But Yoda continued to speak before he could interject.

"Love it was that brought you back," stated Master Yoda watching him as he brushed the heavy mud from his legs.

Anakin nodded in agreement. Perhaps Yoda was already realizing what he wanted to tell him.

"And why the force give back family to you, hmm?" Yoda asked.

And Anakin had no answer to that. It was not fair that he was given his family back. When he had taken away so many people from their families. But he suspected the reason.

"Because they were the only thing that could bring me back," he replied softly to the Grand Master.

"Yes. And glad I am that you are. But now let go of the force wish you?" Yoda asked, studying the skyline contemplatively. "The force that immortality gives to those you love?"

Anakin paused. But he would not be tempted twice.

"The force will always be. We could never change that. But our ability to wield it can be surrendered Master Yoda," he replied. "And with it the destruction that has come from all force users will be at an end. There will be peace."

"Peace?" Yoda asked, eyeing him meaningfully. "Never will peace there be. For evil not in the realm of the force users only it is," and here he paused waiting until their eyes locked to continue. "Perhaps you mean for Anakin Skywalker peace there would be."

Anakin looked away. "Without the force I would never have caused the damage I did," he protested.

"Humph," Yoda snorted, "Or the good you do either. But agree we may not. But sense that hungry we both are. Eat we must, then discuss your ideas more we will."

End Chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15 - Ahsoka Tano

A/N: So the Clone Wars ending was a bit gutting... but it did inspire this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 15 – Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka smiled victoriously as Obi-Wan finally touched down on Dagobah.

"Took you long enough," she teased as he walked out of her ship, giving it an appraising look.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?" he asked, obviously finding her transport wanting despite all of her modifications. "It looks like something we used to move troops in the clone wars but not quite."

"The rebellion can't be picky," she lectured him, rubbing the hull of her ship as if it was her baby and he had personally insulted it. "This old girl has had so many repairs from junkyards across the galaxy that I don't know if anyone can rightly say what it was originally."

Obi-Wan nodded, as if he suspected something like that. "At least I know why Rex changed his mind and went with you instead."

"Yes, we felt so much safer in Vader's personal shuttle," she scoffed sarcastically, knowing that Rex was ever the soldier and had gone where he belonged, with his commanders. And more than likely to protect them from each other. It had been a long ride to say the least. But there had also been a rightness in it too. When she closed her eyes real tight she could pretend it was almost twenty years earlier and they were on a protection assignment for the Republic to protect Senator Organa.

Lost in her thoughts she realized Obi-Wan had said something. But knowing him it was a witty retort so she ignored it and changed the subject.

"Darth Sidius checked in with Vader while we were traveling," she began, hoping to get Obi-Wan's opinion on what she had heard. "He thinks Vader is looking for rebels, including myself, for a big execution on Empire Day."

Obi-Wan nodded but did not say anything for a moment. He seemed to have a blind faith in Anakin and the will of the force and it infuriated her given everything they had lived through.

"Do you doubt his loyalty?" he finally asked softly, obviously sensing her feelings in the force. He looked around her carefully as he spoke. No doubt wondering where Anakin was. But it was only Rex who walked up to them, handing them some of the provisions he had tried to make palatable by roasting over a small fire.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before biting into the charred spiced bantha-like meat. She managed not to spit it out only for Rex's sake.

"We would be idiots not too," she replied, swallowing her food quickly. "The man I traveled with here was my Master. And I trust him with my life. But, that," she paused, there was no word that could convey the loathing she felt for Sidious and what he did to Anakin, "monster has always had a sick hold on him that I fear."

"Where is Anakin anyway?" Obi-Wan asked, a concerned look on his face.

"He went to find Master Yoda," replied Rex simply, but there was a troubled tone to his voice.

"Anakin won't harm Yoda," Obi-Wan reassured him.

Rex studied Obi-Wan skeptically before replying. "Maybe I'm worried about what Yoda will do to Anakin."

Ahsoka watched the two men as they stared each other down. She had thought if anyone could get past the past and forgive it would be these two.

"We're all on the same side now," she reminded them softly.

"And yet just as you are cautious of Anakin I must remain careful of Rex," Obi-Wan replied. "The clone troopers did have a tendency to kill Jedi too" he reminded her. Then he pointedly looked to where Luke and Leia were sitting on a log, gathered around Rex's fire trying to find something edible to eat.

Rex looked indignant and Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder. "They were programmed to follow orders. You know that they didn't have a choice. And despite that Rex resisted order 66. He gave me enough time to remove his inhibitor chip. There is no one I trust more with my life."

Obi-Wan seemed surprised by this. "I'm sorry Rex," he conceded, "This is all bringing up a lot of bad memories."

"Yes. For me as well," Rex replied, "But I think we can all agree that no matter what side we might have ended up on, now we are all against the Emperor."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Ahsoka nodded as well. The people who he shattered were finally coming together to rip him apart she thought in satisfaction.

However, despite their moment of agreement she could still sense some indecision coming from Rex. Something was bothering him. "Just get it out in the open," she whispered to him.

He took a deep breathe at her words, then a deep swallow. It wasn't in a soldier's nature to question his commanders. But it wasn't in Rex's nature to let them go unchallenged either.

"General Kenobi, I'm sorry to bring up more bad memories. But I need to ask, what happened to Commander Cody?"

Obi-Wan just stared at him for a long time. Long enough that both she and Rex feared the worse.

"I don't know Rex. He shot at me, I fell off a cliff and that's the last time I saw him," he replied softly. Ahsoka had the distinct impression that Obi-Wan was very thankful for that cliff now.

Rex nodded, a pained look on his face. He seemed ready to let it go, but then he looked up at Master Obi-Wan sharply. "Would you have killed him?" he forced out. All the pain and anger in his voice made Ahsoka pause and from the look on Obi-Wan's face she wished she hadn't encouraged Rex to speak his mind. But now that he had started he wasn't going to stop.

"Would you have killed my brothers to save yourself? Like Master Yoda did? Slaughtered us like droids once we were forced on the other side. Or would you have tried to save them, like Ahsoka did?"

Obi-Wan looked pained, and Ahsoka wished for once he would stop being such a noble Jedi and just say the words that would make Rex feel better.

"I would have done what was necessary," he replied instead. "I did not realize that they could be saved."

Rex nodded, "So you would have chosen death for them. Killed them like disposable clones."

"I would have defeated those on the side of evil if I did not have another way," Obi-Wan defended himself. And then her calm grand master was suddenly angry, in a way she could never remember him being.

"And how dare you say that? None of you were ever disposable to me. Both of you, all of you, were my closest friends. And he did try to kill me. He was on the side of a Sith Lord. _He_ betrayed _me_."

Obi-Wan paused. Ahsoka felt their combined pain pushing down on her.

"And maybe I wouldn't have been able to kill him even if I wanted too. But I… I didn't go looking for him Rex. I did not want to have that confrontation. So I went back to the Jedi Temple. And instead of facing the clones Yoda sent me to kill Anakin instead."

Ahsoka felt her eyes widen. Rex looked suddenly contrite.

"And I confronted him and left him for dead on the lava flows of Mustafar. Left him there for Palpatine to pick up the pieces and force him into that damned suit. And I never even considered that he could be saved."

Ahsoka wanted to reach out to him. Rex just stared at him in horror.

A second later Luke Skywalker bounded over to them and Obi-Wan's anger and regrets evaporated like they had never been there. He smiled at Luke as he asked to be taught more about light sabers and they walked off together.

She left Obi-Wan to Luke's training.

She sought out the girl instead – Leia. Leia who was full of righteous anger and hope for the future. Her aura reminded Ahsoka of Anakin. So she began with a lesson on meditation. Hoping to seek the calm that eluded them all.

End Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16 - Yoda

Chapter 16 – Master Yoda

Yoda had been a grand master of the Jedi order. He should be helping teach the inexperienced force users. But it was Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walking Luke through a meditation session, and Anakin sparring with Leia. Rex was keeping a close eye on all of them, while occasionally commenting on Padme and Bail's debate about a post-empire galaxy.

Yoda should have been teaching too. He had been earlier in the week, but the last few days he was too busy observing. He saw what Obi-Wan's smile looked like when he praised his padawans, how Ahsoka's eyes twinkled when she teased Luke, how Leia's smile sparkled when she blocked Anakin's riposte. But most of all he saw how the constant churning of Anakin's force presence eased when he was surrounded by his family and friends.

Yoda meditated on it. Love, attachment, family. These were things he was cautioned against embracing, had in turn warned others against. These were things that could too easily lead to the dark side of the force. And yet now they seemed to have the opposite effect on Anakin. Anakin who wanted them all to let go of the force, or to at least abolish their ability to wield it. Yoda had agreed to help but he was not sure if he should. The force connected everything. It was the power surrounding them. How could you let go of it even if you wished too?

Anakin told them he thought the secret to letting go of the force was to free the midi-chlorians within themselves. Yoda knew many theories surrounding the midi-chlorians. Little was agreed upon except that they were a physical manifestation of the force within each person. That they were present in much higher numbers in those who were force sensitive. Skywalker seemed to think that they could somehow convert the midi-chlorians inside themselves back into the pure energy of the force and this would start a chain reaction throughout the galaxy. He also believed strongly that this is what the force wanted.

Yoda had questioned him many times on this assumption. Anakin had been vague, asking them to trust him as they all spent time trying to communicate with the midi-chlorians within. It was difficult. More infuriating was that it came much easier to Skywalker, who had never been very good at meditation. But then Yoda and Obi-Wan had always searched for the force outside themselves. It was not the Jedi way to look within, to seek their own personal power.

"It's hard for you because you aren't aware of their presence within yourself the same way I am," Anakin finally explained one day when both he and Obi-Wan had questioned him repeatedly.

Yoda had been struck with how Anakin seemed ashamed of this admission. Nothing remained of the haughty young knight who would have delighted in outdoing his masters.

"Jedi communicate with them silently, when you meditate, when you seek their guidance and their will. The force flows easily between you and them. It's so natural you don't even notice it. It's like breathing. But a Sith demands their obedience, forces them to obey their will. Then you can feel them burning in outrage within you. If you felt that you would never be unaware of them again. The same way I felt each breath when I was Vader."

Yoda had meditated on Anakin's words, searching within himself, feeling each breathe enter his body. And it seemed that the force was answering him, from within and without. And he suddenly understood. There was no dark side to the force. Or light. It simple was. The dark side was a subversion of the force, caused by subjugating it. And the force without could never be subverted to a single person's will, only the force within.

Perhaps Anakin was right – the midi-chlorians really were the problem.

End Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, the nicer weather takes away my motivation. Also this chapter was harder to write, and I almost gave up on it but I really wanted to have it here - even if it's short, and philosophical and keeping me from working on the next chapter which is way more fun and full of Anakin and Palpatine drama. Just 2 more chapters and an epilogue now...


	18. Chapter 17 - Commander Cody

Chapter 17 – CC-2224 / Commander Cody

The imperial royal guard's red robes swayed in the artificial winds of Coruscant as the Emperor stepped out from behind them and took his place at the podium. He slowly placed his wrinkled hands down on either side of the microphone while watching the imperial army take their positions behind him.

On any other day the royal guard would have been enough. But today was Empire Day and the city was overflowing with people. So CC-2224's elite group of Storm Troopers took their position just behind the royal guard. They were an impressive group, one of the best trained in the imperial army. But to C-2224 they were a sorry group of soldiers. No one could ever measure up to his brothers. But the other clone troopers were mostly killed or retired now. But not CC-2224. He had never finished his mission. Had never killed his Jedi. It was an itch in his mind that never healed. A blood thirsty need to complete an act that made no sense to him. But it wouldn't let him leave. Not until his mission was done.

The 501st marched in behind him, commonly known as Vader's fist though they had once…. CC-2224 musings were suddenly cut short when he noted that their leader was very conspicuously absent.

"Where is Lord Vader?" a few of his men whispered, and he glared at them least the Emperor blame him for their break in protocol. But when he looked back to the Emperor he only smiled at his contrite look. What that meant CC-2224 could not tell. He never liked Vader but even the black cyborg was easier to predict than the Emperor.

"People of Coruscant, and of the Greater Galactic Empire…."

He would prefer to be doing drills with his men then listening to another of the Emperor's bloated speeches that the crowd pretended to eat up. Buy into the propaganda or be on the opposite side of it a fellow soldier had once said. One that had defecated long ago. Sometimes CC-2224 wondered why he didn't as well. But a solider didn't desert, didn't leave an Empire built on the blood of his brothers to the rabble. Even if it looked nothing like the Republic he had been born to protect.

"Many of you may have noticed the conspicuous absence of Lord Vader," declared Emperor Palpatine and CC-2224 suddenly felt his attention drawn back to him. "I assure you his absence on this monumental day is due only to the fact that he is doing a great service for the Empire. He is out pursuing the terrorist rebels that have been plaguing my good people of the Empire. Though he could not be here in person Lord Vader has asked to address the people of the Galactic Empire from afar to share his recent victories with you."

CC-2224 watched in wonder as a large holograph appeared above the podium. Vader appeared magnified in front of them, and there beside him stood a lone trooper stood. He was only half on the screen but there was something so familiar about him…..

"Emperor Palpatine," came the grating voice of Lord Vader and CC-2224 watched the slight flinch of the people in the street. "I apologize for not being present in person. I very much wished to be there today. But leaving could have compromised my mission."

The Emperor nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly then nodded for Vader to continue.

"I promised you the figure head of the rebellion – and I present to you Bail Organa."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the crowd as the disgraced Senator showed on the holograph. He was kneeling down near Vader's feet with hands behind his back. A second later he could hear thousands of citizens quickly swallowing their words of protest lest they be implicated as well. The Alderaanian contingency took a small step back from the rest of the crowd.

"A traitor within our midst this whole time?" declared Emperor Palpatine in a show of anger. "Within the senate itself? Good people of the Empire, the corruption of the Senate cannot stand. The whole institution must be upbraided. But, that task will wait for another day. Today we will celebrate by cutting off the head of the traitor, and show all people of the Empire that terrorism and rebellion will absolutely not be tolerated."

Calls of "execute him," murmured through the streets in agreement. But many who said it looked down, as if in shame. Saying it so no one looked at them too closely. Going through the motions they felt they had too. CC-2224 understood that feeling. Of needing to comply. But why didn't they do something else? What stopped them? What stopped him? He was a soldier. They didn't question orders.

"I will be glad to heed the order of the Emperor and of the people of the Empire," declared Vader. "But a leader of the rebellion is not all that I have for you today," he continued. "I have also found the last of the Jedi traitors."

Palpatine's eyes sparkled at Vader's words and CC-2224 felt his heart catch in his chest. Could it be?

"Commander, present them to the Emperor," commanded Vader and CC-2224 felt his heart catch as the holograph focused on the other man and revealed it to be his brother. He knew it by the familiarity of his voice as he named the person next to him. "Ahsoka Tano."

No. This wasn't right. He wouldn't betray her. And yet. Of course he would. It was natural for the clone trooper to be holding the Jedi scum kneeling and handcuffed.

CC-2224 was barely done processing seeing Ahsoka and Rex again, when another shock racked through his body as the holograph moved to the person kneeling next to her. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he heard in his head before Rex could say the words.

So he was alive. And his first emotion was of relief. He was alive! But the joy, it hurt somehow. His head ached and he realized that he could kill him now. He could still carry out his mission. That was why he was happy. But then, he wouldn't. Lord Vader would surely get to kill him. And that brought him such anger and sadness. Because of the mission? Because he couldn't finish it? Or was there some other reason?

"Excellent Lord Vader," replied Palpatine and CC-2224 swore the man sounded like he was purring in pleasure. He did not remember ever seeing the Emperor happy before.

"That's not all of them your Excellency," replied the trooper and Palpatine actually looked shocked. CC-2224 had definitely never seen him looking shocked.

"Who else is there?" he asked, a greedy glint in his eyes and a touch of worry in his tone.

"The children of Anakin Skywalker – the girl known as Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker," declared Rex and CC-2224 looked in amazement at the two young people on the screen. He wondered if Rex would demand he pay out that bet if he ever saw him again or if there was a statute of limitations on that sort of thing.

The Emperor looked really on edge now. As if he couldn't decide to be overjoyed or perturbed about the developments. "They are not known to be Jedi and are very young. Perhaps we can be lenient in their cases Lord Vader and bring them back to Coruscant," declared Palpatine, pausing on Vader's title as if threatening him somehow while praising him at the same time.

CC-2224 awaited Vader's response. But he never spoke. Never came back on screen. Instead Rex appeared again. "They have been trained as Jedi, Sir. Shouldn't they be treated as Jedi?"

A clone trooper contradicting the Emperor. It made him hopeful in ways he couldn't explain.

"Lord Vader," prompted the Emperor again, not bothering to speak to the mere soldier.

But Vader did not reply. Instead there was a giggle. And then a small green thing appeared on the screen with another person who was only half on the holograph.

"Darth Sidious, I'm afraid dead Vader is," declared…. was that Master Yoda?!.

"I killed him," confirmed another voice. What? Was that Anakin Skywalker?! But younger? Wait, that must be his son. But he hadn't been dressed like that a moment ago? Had he?

And then the Jedi were all standing together, doing something that did not make sense to CC-2224 but did seem to perturb the Emperor greatly. In fact he was staring at the people on the holograph as if he had just bet everything on four of a kind only to have his opponent reveal a straight flush.

"You won't do it," he snarled suddenly and then… well it looked like tiny bits of light were being pulled out of him. These same tiny bits of light seemed to be coming out of everyone, and then flowing back in, and then out again as if in some unseen tug of war. And the lights were coming from everyone, but a lot more from the Emperor. He had by far the most light. Except for the man in the holograph. He practically glowed.

"You will be nothing," screeched Palpatine, the light moving back towards him. "Just as you were before you joined me. Can't you see that they are still using you? Only this time they are using you to destroy yourself."

"The only one who ever destroyed me was myself," declared the Anakin Skywalker look alike as the light moved slowly out of him. "With you manipulating me the whole time. But this time I'm done Sidious. This is the end for us."

Palpatine cackled. "Then I'll rule them all in death," he declared, pulling back the light before CC-2224 felt a burning shock tear through his body, and saw lightening hit everyone surrounding him. He was going to kill them all he thought as he felt his consciousness fading.

Just as he was resigning himself to his fate he heard it. It was the voice of Anakin Skywalker, and a million others speaking with him. "NO" it screamed.

And it wasn't just a word. It was a feeling, and the feeling tore through CC-2224 just like the light that was bursting like a supernova from the holograph. And then suddenly the light was gone, and everything was dark. He couldn't see and his head ached terribly. But he felt free.

"Help," came the pitiful cry a few moments, or perhaps days, later as his eyes slowly adjusted to the relative darkness of the mid-day Coruscant sun. There were confused faces all around him. Some people were fleeing, others fighting and in the middle of it all there was Palpatine lying on the ground a few feet from him. A pitiful old man wearing ridiculous robes, his protectors long scattered.

"Trooper, help me," the man half begged, half ordered.

"My name is Cody," he declared as he walked away.

End Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18 - Anakin Skywalker

Chapter 18 – Anakin Skywalker

A cool breeze fluttered over his skin and Anakin shivered involuntarily. You weren't supposed to be able to shiver when you were dead, he thought dully as his consciousness slowly drifted back. It also occurred to him that he should be not be able to feel twigs digging into his back.

"Where am I?" he asked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the scene around him. There was a small fire next to him and he was lying on some sort of makeshift bed. And by the smell of himself he had been lying there for quite some time.

"You're still on Dagobah," came a voice from his other side and Anakin startled when he turned and saw Obi-Wan standing beside him. Was he dead too? But no, they wouldn't stay here if they were dead. Which meant….

"Obi-Wan," he finally acknowledged, the words hard to get past his dry lips. He looked around for the others but no one else was there.

"Where are they?" he gasped, feeling himself panic as he could not sense their presences anywhere.

"They are safe Anakin, don't worry," Obi-Wan soothed him. "I can't sense them," he mumbled and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes back at him. Right. The force. He had let it go. He hadn't known how empty that would make him feel. The emptiness was terrifying, and yet, freeing at the same time.

"Padme, and Luke are still here," Obi-Wan continued calmly as if he was talking to a caged animal about to bolt. "They wanted to be here when you woke up. Bail, Leia, Rex and Ahsoka already left for Coruscant. Things are a bit of a mess there and they needed to go to help restore order."

Anakin could only imagine the chaos.

"Had he been overthrown then? Palpatine's no longer Emperor?" he asked terrified that Obi-Wan would tell him that the man was still in power, that everything had gone terribly wrong yet again.

"Well, Darth Sidious is certainly gone. And I would wager the Empire is no more as well. But Palpatine is still alive and being held by the senate awaiting trial. The capital is in chaos though, and Palpatine is a very manipulative man. That's why Bail needed to leave right away. Though I doubt even Palpatine could talk his way out of attempted mass murder."

Anakin nodded. The senate would be in good hands with Bail there. He smiled to himself that Padme had stayed. But then he frowned. She should be in Coruscant too. She should be helping, following her calling. Not floundering around this place worried about her… well her him. But perhaps she was staying for Luke's sake.

He was debating what to ask Obi-Wan next when he realized there was someone he hadn't mentioned.

"Where is Yoda?" he asked, feeling odd knowing that he owed Yoda greatly – without the grand master's sacrifice he knew that they would not have been successful. Obi-Wan's face fell at the mention of Yoda and Anakin felt his heart constrict. No one was supposed to die. No one who wasn't him anyway.

"Yoda become one with the force Anakin," Obi-Wan confirmed slowly.

Anakin sat up quickly, then had to quickly brace himself at the rush of light-headedness that came over him. He stared at Obi-Wan. "I didn't know it would harm him," he protested, though he knew Obi-Wan had not been accusing him. "It shouldn't have killed _him."_

It was a horrible thought that the one action he felt might earn him redemption killed someone he cared about. That he harmed those around him even when he was trying to do good.

Obi-Wan was staring at him as if searching his mind for answers before finally nodding to himself. "It was only supposed to kill you wasn't it?"

Anakin looked away. He didn't want to have this conversation with Obi-Wan. Damn the man for being able to read his mind even when he didn't have the force.

"You knew you would die didn't you?" he pressed.

Anakin looked up at that. Had he actually died? He supposed he would not find out what happened unless he opened up to Obi-Wan. "I suspected I might not survive," he admitted.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly, a disappointed look on his face which Anakin was well acquainted with from his padawan days.

"You become pure light, pure energy at the end Anakin. There was nothing of you left," Obi-Wan paused and Anakin was surprised to see that there were tears on Obi-Wan's cheeks. He had thought, well he hadn't really thought too much about how they would feel. Only that they would be free, better off without him and his disastrous legacy.

"But Yoda. It was amazing Anakin, he didn't even need the help of the midi-chlorians, he was able to manipulate the cosmic force. He put you together again somehow. And as odd as this sounds I think Qui-Gon Jinn helped him."

Anakin smiled sadly, and was not at all as shocked as Obi-Wan expected him to be. Obi-Wan paused a second waiting for his astonishment but when it didn't come he sighed and continued. "It took too much out of him though, he didn't live long after that."

Anakin didn't realize he was crying too until he tasted the salt on his lips. "I wanted it to be me," he mumbled to Obi-Wan. "I wanted… I didn't want to taint everyone's lives with my mistakes. I wanted redemption for myself and freedom for the rest of you to move on."

Obi-Wan glared at him then. He didn't think it was such a horrible thing…..

"Anakin, you don't earn redemption with one heroic act at the end of your life. You earn it by what you do from here. By acknowledging your faults. By owning your mistakes. And spending the rest of your live making up for them."

Anakin lay back down on the twig bed and closed his eyes. "But it hurts so much Obi-Wan," he whispered, "I only let myself be happy these past few weeks because I thought..."

Obi-Wan cut him off angrily, "You thought it was coming to an end and wanted to leave us with some happy memories. Or you thought you earned a few fleeting moments of happiness before sacrificing yourself. Or perhaps you were just being your selfish self-centered self again."

Anakin felt his anger flare up at the accusation. The anger…. Then he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" accused Obi-wan, but his grin only grew.

"Obi-Wan, I'm angry…. And it's just a feeling that I have. It's not… It's nothing more."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him. But he couldn't appreciate how good this felt. To feel this way without the fear that it would pull him in and never let him go.

"I'm finally free Obi-Wan," Anakin explained, knowing that his master didn't understand - he just smiled at Anakin indulgently.

End Chapter 18

... A/N: and now just the epilogue is left...


	20. Epilogue

**_Epilogue – Varykino, Lake Country, Naboo_**

Anakin Skywalker touched down with his ship, the walls of the old freighter shaking as it came to a sudden stop. His landings weren't as finesse as they had been in the past, and he wouldn't claim to be the best pilot in the galaxy anymore, but he was still one of the best.

As he disembarked from his ship he wondered for the millionth time if he should really have come. He wouldn't have, but Luke had holographed to invite him personally. Guilt tripped him with the fact that his son didn't graduate from the New Republic Pilot Academy every day and if he refused to come to the graduation he had to at least make it to the after party. As if that was somehow easier. Lost in his trepidation he barely noticed the frantic beeps coming from the sleek new transport just minted by the Republic for their Senators.

"Artoo?" he asked in amazement when the beeps finally registered. He looked in awe at the small astromech sitting on the ship, the old droid sitting in stark contrast to the newness of the ship. But Anakin knew that appearances were deceiving and there was no better droid in the galaxy.

He smiled at Artoo as he tried to follow his binary beeping. He hated to admit it but he was a bit rusty and the little droid gradually slowed down realizing this.

"Yes Artoo, it's me," he replied to the less frantic beeps.

A few accusing beeps later, he sighed, "Yes, I have been debugged," he agreed softly. This seemed to please the little droid. But only for a moment, then he was on his case again.

"Why are you here and not at the party?" he finally cut in, picking up Artoo in order to coax him out of the ship. "They wouldn't fix your blasters because you were always wandering away?" Anakin confirmed before promising the droid he would fix them the first chance he got.

Somehow it was easier with Artoo at his side, but he still found himself walking slower as they got closer to the villa. Artoo just barely missed running into him for the hundredth time when he finally saw them. A sea of small dots sitting happily out on the balcony overlooking the lake. A whole group of people celebrating Luke's success. So far from a clandestine affair attended by two.

"No I'm not a coward," Anakin protested at Artoo though he knew it was a lie.

He hadn't seen her in person for several years now, not since his trial had finally ended. She had begged him not to do it, to let them all move on. But if Palpatine had to stand trial so would he. But it had been even more brutal than he anticipated. Every single one of Vader's crimes was held up to the light, his identity and his faults exposed to the world. She hadn't been able to stand by him afterward without that look in her eyes, and he couldn't stand it. Part of him was relieved when the judge proclaimed that Darth Vader's crimes were punishable by death. But then he had continued, "But Darth Vader is already dead. This man by his own testimony killed him. Despite his claims that spiritually he is the Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader physically he is only a clone of that man. It is a dangerous precedent to set, having a clone be held accountable for the crimes of their prototype. Case dismissed."

Anakin had wandered out of the court in a daze after that. And he continued to wander aimlessly for quite some time. He took up the odd piloting job to stay busy but half the time he felt like he was just going through the motions, waiting to be assassinated. Perhaps the bullet would have come eventually if he hadn't started making himself useful. First it was just fixing things – tuning up someone's speeder for them, fixing a droid that malfunctioned, twiddling with a hyperdrive.

He may have gone on like that forever, but about eight months later Ahsoka tracked him down to tell him that Palpatine had died in prison. As if that wasn't good enough news on its own, she also informed him that he had been named his heir. And while most of his land holdings and moneys had been reclaimed by the Republic there was still a substantial inheritance left to claim. Anakin had been confused at first, protesting that the courts had clearly said he wasn't Darth Vader and therefore he couldn't claim anything Palpatine left Darth. But no, that bastard had left everything to Anakin Skywalker. In an old will that he obviously hadn't updated in years. Anakin smiled, knowing that Palpatine had done it to be spiteful, knowing it would have left Darth Vader in the unenviable position of walking away from limitless resources or admitting who he had been.

Though his first instinct was to burn the places to the ground Ahsoka eventually talked reason into him. Given the extent of Palpatine's resources there was so much good that he could do. And that was when he started fixing people instead of machines. By opening Palpatine's estates to newly liberated slave, and ex-soldiers adjusting to their new realities, by meeting with them and showing them that it was possible to move forward. He fitted them with new prosthetics and with a new sense of hope. It was satisfying work but it wasn't quite enough, and he eventually started joining emancipation missions in order to help even more people.

Missions which eventually took him back to Tatooine.

He visited her grave first. And then afterwards carved a small symbol into wood and left it sitting in the barren sand of a long abandoned Tsukan settlement. For the woman and children he whispered to the wind, as he clutched a similar figure in his other hand. Someday he would take that one to Coruscant to place in the Jedi temple memorial.

He spent more time in Tatooine than he wanted too. Unfortunately fear of the Hutts ran deep and while everyone knew slavery ran rampant, no one was willing to openly talk about it. It took him several weeks before he found a smuggler on the outs with Jabba who had the right combination of bravery and foolishness to testify against him. However, Han and Anakin had rubbed each other the wrong way from their first meeting. He finally gave up and sent the man safely to Coruscant. Then he swallowed his pride and contacted Padme, telling her to work on him once he got there. When he learned that Han Solo's testimony earned Jabba a life sentence and the Republic was dispatching resources to help the people of Tatooine he called her back to thank her. But when he asked her how she managed to convince Han to testify she smiled and said that women have ways of convincing men. To his own credit he had managed to hold back the jealousy for a few moments. Which was thankfully long enough for Padme to take pity on him and mumbled something about Leia and amnesty convincing him.

Anakin hadn't spoken to Padme since then. He was too afraid that the next time he called he would learn she had actually moved on.

He breathed in and took a few more steps forward, now close enough to recognize faces. He realized with a shock that the smuggler was there, standing on the balcony smiling, Leia at his side. And there was Luke across from them animatedly telling a story. He caught his breathe as he spotted her, just a few steps away. Padme, standing with a half empty drink in her hand as she spoke animatedly with Bail and Breha and countless others that he didn't recognize.

He almost turned away. But just at that moment she turned her head and was suddenly looking right at him. And it struck him that even with all those people around her she looked lonely. As she slowly put down her drink to make her way to him he shook his head in protest. He would come to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized as he made his way up the stairs to the balcony, trying not to feel self-conscious with everyone's eyes suddenly on him. Luke smiled and waved, Leia winked at him, and Han looked apprehensive. Padme only waited, an unreadable expression on her face.

He took a few more steps until he was standing next to Padme. The animated conversation had died with his entrance and Bail and Breha nodded politely while others openly glared.

"Congratulations are in order to you both as well I hear," he greeted them, "Vice Chancellors."

He wondered if he ought to bow to them. But he was never one for social graces. And he wasn't quite sure what the role of the new committee of vice chancellors was other than to be able to veto any decisions of the chancellor should they ever accidentally elect another dictator.

A few minutes later small talk had resumed, and five minutes later he knew more than he had ever cared too about the committee of vice chancellors who oversaw the Senate of the New Republic.

Padme was now explaining that even though many powers had been returned to each individual planet and membership in the Galactic Republic was strictly voluntary it offered so many military and trade benefits that most planets had joined. But ensuring that they all were submitting to the ordinates of the Republic - which included emancipation of all citizens, and access to certain key rights – was keeping them all on their toes.

Breha seemed to be getting bored with all the political talk as well so when Bail and Padme finally paused for a moment she quickly turned to him and changed the subject. "How are things going with the Skywalker foundation?" she asked kindly.

Anakin startled. He had never named what it was he did exactly. Had never sought self-recognition for his deeds. And he did not particularly wish to do so now.

"You must not read the holonet," commented Bail, earning a few chuckles from the group.

No. He had avoided that for years.

"Best that he doesn't, it would only go to his head," cut in Padme, before turning to look at him. And the look in her eyes was something he hadn't seen since the clone wars. "They have made a hero out of you again Anakin – or at least portrayed you as some kind of dark brooding philanthropist."

Anakin didn't know what to say.

Seeing his discomfort and confusion Breha took pity on him. "The former storm troopers have been quite vocal about how they were brainwashed by the Empire. So when questioned why they would accept help from a man who was part of that same Empire they universally spoke out that you were as much a victim as they were. Their testimony has certainly shifted the tides of public opinion in your favour. As a side effect more and more people are also suddenly remembering all your brave feats during the clone wars."

Anakin blushed, "I think they give me far too much credit. And I suspect it's Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's fault as they have been doing most of the rehabilitation work with the former soldiers."

Breha nodded. "Please don't disillusion them Anakin. You're ability to re-invent yourself after the horrors of the Empire gives hope to so many people."

Feeling very uncomfortable and actually wishing for a return to discussing politics he was relieved when Luke came over and pulled him away to show him his piloting certificates and honours. Then Luke wanted to show him all he had learned and Anakin was more than happy to spend the evening with Artoo and Luke flying until the dusk prompted Luke to return to his friends.

There were only a few people left when they got back. The close friends of Luke remaining there quickly scooped him up to go to further festivities elsewhere, and they pulled Han and Leia along with them. He was about to excuse himself too when Bail and Breha wished them goodnight first.

"It's just us now," Padme said slowly, walking to the edge of the balcony. He could see a few strands of grey in her hair. The cloned bodies weren't perfect, and while they only appeared in their early 30's now, but by the time Luke and Leia were in their 50's they would no doubt appear to be in their 70s. He didn't mind for himself but he felt a pang of guilt about the time Padme had lost.

"I'm sorry for staying so late," he apologized, knowing he should go but finding himself standing beside her on the balcony instead.

"Please don't apologize Anakin, I'm glad you're here," she replied, laying her hand on his wrist as if to stop him from leaving. "You're finally doing what you said you would when you were a child – freeing people."

Preoccupied by the hand on his wrist he didn't notice right away that she was fingering something with her other hand. He felt a surge of hope and shame when he realized it was the japor snippet he had given her all those years ago.

"You were buried with that," he protested a moment later, studying the small necklace he remembered staring at for hours when he had first visited her grave as Vader. At his words she suddenly tucked it back down into her dress.

"You're not the only one who can steal from a corpse," she chided him. "Besides, I had her, my….well I retrieved it when Bail and I replaced my old body with a wax figurine to collaborate the whole frozen in carbonite story."

Anakin grimaced. "And what did you do with … your old body?"

She smiled at him. "I had it dropped in the lava at Mustafar with yours. Bail thought it was a bit dramatic and unnecessary but I think you can appreciate that sometimes we need to bury the past in dramatic ways."

Anakin could only nod. She never stopped surprising him.

"Did anyone ever tell you what Yoda said before he died?" she asked suddenly.

Anakin shook his head and she leaned closer to him. Whispered it into his ear. "Let it go and find it all again you do. Make sure to tell Skywalker….."

She pulled away from him, and as he looked down it struck him that she was so beautiful. And they were standing on the balcony where they had married.

"You can't forgive me," he whispered softly in her ear knowing he really ought to leave now.

"I don't know Anakin. There's too much between us. And we're both too dedicated to our work. But Anakin, don't you get lonely sometimes too?"

He nodded, encouraged by the blush on her cheeks.

"So maybe you could stay tonight? And then tomorrow morning you'll get up early and sneak out on the ship of yours, or perhaps I'll get up early to leave for the senate. And we'll both go and do whatever it is we need to do. And then, when you to feel lonely again, then maybe you'll sneak back to Coruscant for a visit?"

"This is a horrible plan Padme," he told her.

But a playful smirk back was gracing his features, and he made no attempt to leave.

THE END

A/N:: I hope you enjoyed my little story, and thanks you to all those who commented, followed and favourited - I am debating writing series of one shots as a sequel of sorts. Tentatively named "The Skywalker Foundation for Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" it would include stories with such ridiculous themes as Anakin bragging he's just as formidable without the force when it's really R2D2 repeatedly saving his ass, Han asking Bail and Breha's permission to marry Leia and instead of telling him that this is not an Alderaanian tradition they troll him and tell him he has to get Padme and Anakin's permission first, Anakin catching Ahsoka reading "The Senator and the Cyborg" to former troopers instead of leading a meditation session, Luke going to Obi-Wan for advice when he questions his sexuality after Obi-Wan accidentally implies that he and Anakin were lovers, and of course maybe a few late night visits to Coruscant…. and whatever else comes to mind….

My musical muses for this story:

Anakin themes:: Creep by Radiohead ; To Be Yourself & Like a Stone by Audioslave

Padme/Anakin themes:: Hate Me by Blue October, I'm Not Strong Enough to Say No by BlackHawk

Obi-Wan theme:: I'm No Stranger to the Rain by Keith Whitley


End file.
